The Ripple Effect
by Anime93
Summary: Funny how one last minute decision can influence and change the face of events for over dozens of decades. He was weary and infuriated at first, but his vision was to be realized.
1. No Need For Introductions

I'm sure somebody will be apoplectic when they're done reading this. I'll be honest this is a few things in one, if you read and like it review or favorite, if you don't like it well just don't read it...? It is a long and expansive story. Has Starwars, Naruto, DBZ, Rurouni Kenshn, Goziilla, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokémon. Everyone will be shown in due time, so be patient and read away.

Of course I don't own the characters of any of the mentioned verse/universes... See my disclaimer?

The galaxy! One of the billions that existed in the universe. Home to life and a rich history, many great and unfortunate things happened, eons and eons some things forgotten others remembered-some considered legend and myth. Here's the vastness if you are curious.

Total stars: 800 trillion

Total Star Systems: 440 billion

Size: 990,000,000,000,000 light years

The last moments leading to the execution of Order 66 are tense. Anakin informed Mace Windu, the powerful master makes his move. Meanwhile Shaak Ti and a fellow Jedi Master try to keep Anakin in the temple. Elsewhere Palpatine speaks of the future.

Chapter One: No Need For Introductions

She was in a deep meditation. Meditating brought one closer with the force, allowed one to become immersed with it. She spent a great deal of her time in meditation, specially with the turns of events of things recently. There was a rift-she could feel pricking on the back of her mind, the dark side. It was there, lingering, fostering, clouding everything.

This was no run about Jedi. This was Jedi Master Shaak Ti, renowned as a warrior. Protected Kamino when the Separatists launched their string of invasions. She was on the Council Of Reconciliation, and respected by her peers. She felt rifts in the force-losing her first two apprentices-she was grief stricken. She was dedicated to the Jedi Code, and eventually she came to terms. It was somewhat surprising when Mace Windu and Yoda requested her directly to undertake a young man, human.

"It's been twelve years since that day." She said a loud. So much had happened, so much was still happening, The war was reaching its climax, It was a relief, thank the force her apprentice was still alive. She was certain he was off world-in one of the many battles in the outer rim.

She let the thought passed, closing her eyes, and remaining still with her legs crossed on a soft mat. She let herself drift, feeling the ripples in the force nearby, thousands, even millions, each one different and unique. If only everyone could experience what she was right now, it was mind boggling, unbelievable.

"Shaak Ti." A stern voice yanked her from her meditation, slowly she came back, opening her eyes, and turning her head to the side. She kept a composed expression as Mace Windu stood in her door way, that ever stern and present scowl on his face. _Strange. _She thought idly.

"Master Windu." She acknowledged with a small nod, a ghost of smile adorning her face.

The powerful man inclined his head, stepping forward. "I've received disturbing news..." He hardened his expression, becoming totally emotionless. She could feel a pulse, Mace Windu was unsettled, that much was evident. "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for this entire time..." He let the statement hang out there, and wasn't shocked at the expression that came onto Shaak Ti's face. "Anakin informed me of this, I've told him to stay put here while I go to deal with this myself." He resisted the urge to sigh, Anakin was adamant about coming with. "I want you to keep him here. Do not let him leave for any reasons."

"Master Windu, then what of the war?" She schooled her own expression, though felt apprehensive. Very, very few had to have known about this, even master Yoda with all his wisdom couldn't find out who this infamous Sith Lord was. He's been under their nose the entire time. "You can count on me!" She gave a small smile, tilting her head to the side.

"We will discuss that at a later time, but first I am going to detain Chancellor Palpatine. If word of this gets out it will cause chaos right here on Coruscant, we have to handle this very carefully." His voice and tone was firm, uncompromising, ordering, Shaak ti nodded in agreement; it was a fragile situation. If news of this got out-the Jedi attempting to overthrow the entire senate basically, and a Sith Lord was overseeing the entire thing. Playing the part, putting up a façade for all of them.

"Understood." Shaak Ti nodded, Windu left the room just as swiftly as he entered, she listened to his footsteps thud away. His ripple in the force getting further but still as potent as if he was near. With her mission now assigned she uncrossed her legs standing up with a certain grace that spoke of elegance. She ventured down a corridor, the aged stone and marble of the temple glinting in the sunlight, she turned her head to the side staring into the bright orb, she put the image away in the back of her mind as a reminder and quickened her strides, dozens of corridors later she strode into the hangar.

Several starships were docked several meters of away; all sleek and agile. She saw a new model just the other month in one of those space magazines, and it was on the latest advertisement on the Republic Network. She waved a hand at two Jedi Knights looking over a ship for any damage, with her presence known she ventured through the hangar. It was vast and spacious-of course to house the huge starships but it was still impressive.

She found a spot, on a small pad overseeing the entire hangar. It was perfect, she could feel the rays of the warm sun caressing her skin, the warmth breathing on her tentacles. Crossing her legs she took steady breaths, blocking out the noise around her of machines whirring and ships landing-and drifted. Her focus on the force, each wave, each ripple she felt as if she was near-thousands of miles away it was in relation to her. Her mind focused on Windu's revelation. A Sith Lord was controlling the senate... They were all fooled, their legs have been pulled all this time. Did this mean the Clone Army that she protected time and time again was just a product of his manipulations. It was a dreadful thought.

She personally oversaw the training of each individual Clone. That went for Special Units such as the Commandos, ARC, and what would later be known as the 5O1st. She didn't call them clones however, each was unique and their own person as she fondly put it at times, some believed they were just clones. Tools that were used. But she didn't believe that, she was indebted to them just as they were indebted her. It was a hard pill to swallow thinking that the children, who were still developing at this moment were just part of a scheme.

That meant that she-her brethren were also a part of the scheme. Pawns in a greater game. To be disposed of once their duties are complete, it could happen at anytime. Calming her racing thoughts she focused back on the force, immersing her in its ever presence rippling around her, weaving around her body. It made sense, not a whole lot of it, many of her Jedi brethren would probably scoff at her or question her motives-mind set if she ever came up with such a thing. She trusted Master Windu's abilities to deal with this threat, but this was something so much more.

She felt another rift in the force-it was overwhelming. Emotion so much emotion-it was raw and untamed. She could feel anger, dread, and a hot flash of fear. Her heart tensed, and she brought a hand to her chest taking a slow breath, and opened her eyes as she looked to the side. She spotted the cause of the divergence. With a terrifying look in his eyes Anakin stride through the entrance dressed in a dark brown cloak keeping his hood down. "Master Windu..." She muttered to herself, uncrossing her legs and jumping from her perch walking to intercept the young and brash Jedi Knight.

"Anakin." She said, voice emotionless as she stepped in his path, locking eyes with him.

"Master Shaak Ti." He sounded breathless, on edge. Edgy. She subtly let the force flow her, she could feel a lot of things coming from Anakin right now. He was unpredictable, a million different feelings flowing of his being.

He meant with the legendary master several times during the war. Her efforts were nothing to scoff at, even himself who pulled off crazy things couldn't help but admire Shaak Ti. She was fearless even in the most dire situation, took on Grevious more than once, and took on dozens of MagnaGuards who were trained to slay Jedi with practical ease. They weren't very close in that regard-not like Obi Wan and he were. Anakin took a deep breath, gulping down the lump in his throat.

He vaguely wondered why. Why was she here of all places? Didn't she need to go and quell some petty dispute on another planet, why was she here at the same time he was and stepped in his path. _Windu... _Anakin's face darkened, eyes narrowing dangerously, he focused his full attention on Shaak Ti. "I am leaving." He stated, tone cold and firm.

"I cannot allow that." Shaak Ti with no emotion on her face.

"Why not!?" Anakin grated, forcing himself not to reach out with the force and shove her back. Shaak Ti wasn't flippant or clueless, even now he knew she was watching his every move, feeling every emotion that was rippling from his being. Attacking her wouldn't do any good and lashing out would only raise attention to them. "Please..." His voice strained. "I am leaving."

"Anakin, I can't allow this." Shaak Ti said with a steady tone, dark eyes narrowing subtly. She understood Anakin's plight, she had been there many times herself growing up and honing her abilities, sharpening her discipline. Emotions, feelings, impulses, she had to keep them all tamed and in control. Never flaring out of control. Anakin was a special case, his very passage into becoming a Padawan was a special case-she always respected him for his bravery. But... Now, as she stood with dark eyes analyzing him she could feel raw emotion. "You will stay put in the temple." Orders were orders.

"I will not!" Anakin struggled to keep his voice in check, reigning in his emotions before they too began to filter out around him. Of course. he could use Padme as a reason, but that was all a tight lipped secret just between him and Padme. If he pulled that out it'd lead to a million more questions that he had no desire to answer-he was Jedi and Padme was a senator, the two simply didn't mix. But, he didn't care, he loved her, married her, and lived with her. "Master Shaak Ti." Anakin's voice dropped. "I must leave. Please, allow me to leave the temple! I spent my entire life in this place, I will not be kept in any longer."

"Anakin..." She felt herself sighing, a headache on the verge of making itself known. Force why did she get stuck with reigning in Anakin, her apprentice was a handful enough always running around or training. As he got older he'd just run off into the heat of battle ignore everything she had to say, she should be used to this behavior, but there was something different about then and now. "You force my hand." Her voice was incredibly soft, like a tender whisper. "Should your focus not be here in the temple? Not elsewhere?"

"Let me leave..." Anakin was set. He wasn't going to be held back, wasn't going to let Shaak Ti regardless of how famed and heroic she was. She wasn't his mother, and wasn't his master-his superior yes, but not master. He grunted softly, pursing his lips to a thin line as he watched her step back half an inch, face void of any emotion.

She could repeat her earlier statements and stay in his way. Not let him have his way. But, he would continue to demand her to let him leave, her feelings screamed yes, but her mind shouted no. Windu ordered her to make sure Anakin didn't leave the temple and she followed every order she was ever given to a T, never questioned it. But, her fellow jedi, her brethren Anakin was most sincere-his emotions raw almost consuming her. If it wasn't for her decades of training she would have been overwhelmed from the sheer force of it, but this presented something as well. Anakin had no control.

Her stomach pulled. Force. What was that? She never felt something to subtle yet powerful before, her mind tingled. A soft voice whispering, keep Anakin here. One would normally just ignore the gut feeling, the instinct. Perhaps she had to be less emotional and more stern-she was considered unorthodox by her peers for many reasons; that was just one. "I can't let you go." She held his gaze, watching at least a dozen emotions flash over his face and eyes.

"He needs my help!" Anakin snapped, voice straining. "He can't defeat the Chancellor alone!"

"I..." She paused. Anakin was sincere, he wanted to help Windu. He wanted to come to his aid, destroy the Sith Lord. How could she possibly hold him back? Was it right to even do so, he was the chosen one after all.

Just as she was about to let him pass despite her better thought, another man was stepping towards them. Both turned, Anakin first to see who else was going to come and try to stop him. "Master Cadus?" Shaak Ti asked, slightly shocked to see the young master so soon. He was on Kashyyk last she knew aiding the Wookies against the Separatists who continuously invaded the lush and vibrant world. Cadus was tall and lean built, had a slight tan and long-messy black hair that hung to the middle of his back. He wore the typical jedi attire of the era a brown tunic, and a dark brown robe keeping his hood up.

Cadus was unorthodox himself. Passionate and determined were words to describe him, his suicide missions were well known like those of Anakin and Obi Wan. It was rumored he was able to defeat Windu in saber combat-which was unheard of. The master and creator of Vaapad, arguably completed Juyo. Direct and ferocious attacks were his forte, but Cadus studied and studied, honing his saber combat to a fine point. Many Jedi were versed in at least three styles of saber combat-some would focus on one style exclusively it wasn't uncommon, but Yoda mastered all seven in his centuries reign of the order.

"What's going on here, Anakin..." Cadus removed his hood, revealing his well proportioned face, sharp jaw, and piercing brown eyes. Like any Jedi his face wasn't showing a hint of emotion, though there was displeasure radiating from his aura.

"She won't allow me to leave!" He snapped. "I have to help him!"

"Master Windu is more than capable." Cadus said with no hesitation. There wasn't doubt in his tone, nor was their quiver in his voice. He locked eyes with Anakin, his dark eyes boring into the younger knight's. "You're riling yourself up, I understand. However, orders are orders Anakin." He narrowed his eyes, Anakin's face twisting and grimacing with anger-frustration. "Even the chosen one has to follow orders and the rules. Now, I will take you to your chambers in the temple and you can-"

"I need him!" Anakin already made up his mind. If he'd have to push through-force push through Cadus and Shaak Ti he was going to. They couldn't understand, how could they? They weren't in love, Jedi didn't love it was forbidden. Considered to be an attachment and a path to the Dark Side, in his mind a load of total crap. "I demand you both to let me leave!"

"Master Cadus..." Shaak Ti looked towards him.

"You may go..." Cadus stepped out of Anakin's path, the shorter man striding passed with brisk strides. Anakin's presence slowly distanced itself a few footsteps to a few hundred miles. Cadus shook his head, a twisting feeling taking a firm hold of him; letting Anakin go went against an order. One thing he never did was disobey. And, now this entire decision could bring utter doom to them all! "Shaak Ti. Stay aware.

"Of course."

Cadus grunted, turning away to hide his scowl. He had come to see what that ripple in the force was-there was constant pulses and ripples in the force. What he felt was raw emotions, every Jedi was taught not to show emotion or to rely on it. That included things such as love, relationships, compassion. He had compassion, his willingness to help the Wookies despite how vastly outnumbered they were spoke volumes, it was his duty, yes. But, he was always driven more by his urge to see to it those species-out in the outer rim had some semblance of peace.

"You felt that too." Cadus asked, though it sounded more like a statement. his blunt way of speaking always fascinated her for some reason.

Shaak Ti gave the barest of a nod, gazing at the spot where Anakin was standing prior. "I shouldn't have let him go." She muttered softly, almost kicking herself at how foolish she had been, Emotions were never supposed to come into play, not in conversation, not in battle, and definitely not when one was following through with an order. "He's in a dangerous state of mind right now... I could feel his emotions-they're all over the place. Unchecked. Unfiltered."

"It's my fault as well, I shouldn't have let him leave either." Cadus spoke a loud, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Yoda denied Anakin training...Back then I had my own suspicions why he was so hesitant with Anakin-why Qui Gon was so adamant about the young boy being trained in the ways of the force." Everything back then was falling out of order, the rise of another Sith Lord after one thousand years, the battle of Naboo. Things were in nonstop motion since that day-it's been over nearly two decades since that faithful day. When he was ranked a master, when Anakin become a Padawan, and when his comrade died in the heat of battle. "However, I understand fully now. We would have been better off killing him somewhere in the outer rims where he'd fade away..."

"Cadus!" Shaak Ti couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Anakin... I admit he's brash and headstrong, but he has dedicated himself to the Jedi Order. He is most zealous in his tasks to further our cause. His bravery is widely spoke of-even among our peers. I could see where you're coming from if he hadn't shown such devotion and bravery in the war. He along with Master Kenobi and yourself are known for going on suicide missions." She took a breath, saying that all at once sure took a lot of oxygen out of her. She turned her eyes on Cadus waiting for a reaction, but she only received a dry expression. Emotionless

"And, you believe Anakin can do no wrong if he is left to his own devices?" Cadus asked, eyes narrowing as he locked them with her own. "He has been around the Chancellor since he was a boy-the man befriended him. They've spent hours if not days together, and they do still to this very day. Knowing what we know of Palpatine now and his true identity, you still believe that Anakin has good in him?" He turned to face her fully, holding back a sigh. He couldn't blame her Shaak Ti was more compassionate than most Jedi, and was willing to give people the benefit of the doubt.

"I..." Shaak Ti paused, struggling to come up with words. "He is our brethren I think we should trust him..."

"That's just like you." Cadus muttered, turning away from her, as he put his hood up covering his long mane. "Very well, I respect your opinion on the matter. But you've disobeyed a direct order from Mace Windu to keep Anakin in the temple... I'll be keeping an eye on things, sharply in the next hour. Yoda is on Kashyyk, so I'm in charge until he comes back." _This still isn't good though... Yoda not being here is a tremendous blow and opening. _Cadus frowned slightly as he left the room briskly, keeping his thoughts in order.

If it wasn't for his years of training and discipline he would have let his emotions get the better of him. But, he didn't let them get the better of him, he had to keep a cool head and look normal. Few Jedi knew of this development save for him, Anakin, Shaak Ti, and Mace Windu-hell the entire senate which was composed of thousands even millions of beings didn't know of this. The Jedi always went on and on about balance, warning of the Dark Side and its temptation-growing up he found it annoying and just plainly ridiculous to put such an emphasis on it. He was more inquisitive than the average Jedi Padawan that was brought to the temple, he wanted to know the history. Why the Dark Side was so repulsed by his peers besides the obvious reasons. Of course he knew it twisted the individual's mind, warping their perception of reality and turning them into monsters, they felt no remorse or pity. They'd kill defenseless children, women, elders, it didn't matter. Just as their red sabers signified their devotion to the Dark Side it signified their insatiable blood thirst as well.

* * *

><p>Palpatine looked out a large window, the planet alive with activity and noise. Unlike some worlds, Coruscant was an entire city, from the bottom to the top. It was hectic, but also a main point in every conference-where the senators meant daily for the tense talkings. The Clone Wars was leaving a scar on everyone. Except for himself, it was a means to an end. He slowly turned his head, staring into a pair of white pupil-less eyes. "The time has come Darth Sidious, things have been in good order long enough-we will begin to explore the wild regions. However, first we have to take care of things here..." The gruff, deep voice permeated through the room shaking him to his core.<p>

"Everything has been according to plan..." Palpatine rasped. "Except, Dooku and Grevious are still alive... They were supposed to be dead. Why did you..."

"I don't need to explain my reasons to you, after all I could have the Clone Army turn on you and throw you in the deepest pit no one would ever think to find you." The hooded man responded in a deep snarl, if one could see his face they could see the rage literally contorting on his face. "However, Dooku and Grevious still have their uses and both are exceptionally powerful." It was a simple and quaint explanation. Dooku was considered the best saber duelist in the entire Jedi Order when he was a Jedi and Grevious was trained extensively by Dooku, and had slain hundreds of Jedi. "You may think they have no use, because you've always been deluded and narrow minded in your schemes, but I know for certain those two are valuable."

"There can only be one apprentice." Palaptine said. Being sure to keep his tone in check as to not aggravate the hooded figure any further.

"Your dark side philosophy doesn't pertain to me nor interest me." The figure snapped. "Do not use sophistry with me you old man. I am not as blind and deluded as the Jedi and the senate to not see your true intentions..." He jerked his head to the side, sensing a powerful force heading right for them. It was bold, brazen, definitely a Jed, but there was a hint of the dark side as if this individual was teetering on the edge of slipping to its temptation. _These Jedi are as pompous as they are arrogant and stupid... Preaching so much of the light side and yet here is one standing on a razor's edge. _

"I wasn't expecting Master Windu..." Palpatine furrowed his brows, concern swimming over his features for a moment. "It seems he's caught on, but it is far too late to now..." He laughed in delight.

"Too late for you..." The hooded figure muttered striding forward. "I need to prepare the starships for travel, the wild regions is filled with untamed worlds..."

Palpatine nodded in agreement. "I will handle things here. The Jedi will be but a mere after thought." He laughed in delight, he'd love to see the look on Yoda's face when he's on his last legs with his brethren. It would all be delightful. "Once every last Jedi is exterminated I will send a vassal and meet with you. Then we can begin the exploration of the wild regions, planets beyond the outer rim.

_In a million other timelines or scenarios you'd be correct. However, I am the one to make the final decision. _The hooded being thought, slipping away silently blending with the shadows.


	2. On The Razor's Edge

Palpatine is weary of two miscalculations: Grevious and Dooku; while pondering on the effects this will have in his long term plans he is confronted by Master Windu. The secret dark lord of the Sith is baffled at the Jedi Master's arrogance. The two of them... Master Windu and the then revealed Darth Sidious come to blows leaving most of the room in shambles-just as he is about to deal the final blow Anakin bursts into the room frantic and unhinged. Elsewhere, Cadus's trepidation isn't quelled and he sets an evacuation for the younglings-but is met with some resistance by Battle Master Cin Drallig.

Chapter Two: On The Razor's Edge

Palpatine inhaled slowly, his eyes focused on the city right before him, but his mind was elsewhere. Everything was in order, it was all a matter of timing and seizing the moment. However, there were a few things he couldn't simply overlook the first and major one being Dooku was still alive; the former Jedi now turned Sith was supposed to be disposed of weeks ago, obviously he wasn't and it left a bad taste in his mouth. The second and possibly more prominent problem was General Grevious-the leader of the entire droid army. He was to be disposed off just a few hours ago, but a last minute retreat from Utupau seen no end to that. Now it was rumored through the Republic-known for a fact by him that Grevious was in one of the Core Worlds just a jump away from his current location.

_This is the doing of that man... But, I can't understand why he sees the use of these two, better yet how he sees them to be so useful. _Palpatine mulled over mentally, it was a disturbing but curious thought. Dooku had been defeated by Anakin, his prized saber had been slashed in two by the hilt, his hands would have quickly followed if it wasn't for his years of experience. Anakin was clearly the stronger between the two of them, and then there was Grevious who was ferocious as he was precise in his attacks, but he wasn't force sensitive. More importantly the Jedi while being shunned by many citizens of the Republic would still rally support, the war would continue, the leaders of the Separatist movement were alive and well. _This has certainly put a damper on my prior plans, Dooku and Grevious still breathing may push back my plans for another ten years... _He scowled, shaking his head. _No, I've waited too long to put everything on hold now. Grevious and Dooku will be of use. I'll find a way for them to be useful... _

_However, first I will need to take care of the zealous Master Windu. _Palpatine set the changes and impacts of his flawless plan as he thought of it to the back of his mind, focusing on the present. In less than ten minutes he'd be face to face with Windu, known as one of the most powerful Jedi through the entire order, his no nonsense and direct approach to problems put him on a razor's edge with the Dark Side. Flanking Windu would be at least three Jedi masters, maybe six in total. The peons wouldn't be too much trouble, but Windu would prove to be problematic.

Everything was still and quiet despite the noise coming in from his window just inches in front of him. Some average person couldn't feel the tension in the air, the trepidation that was cloaking everything; they'd be too focused on the whirrs and whooshes of the speeders just outside or the newest luxury starship that could get them from here to Tattooine in a day flat. He wasn't focused on such meaningless and trivial things as luxury starships and speeders-his focus was on one task and one task only. Seize control of Coruscant since it was the center of everything and then begin to explore the unknown regions. Of course he'd exterminate the pesky Jedi along the way and even a few senators, but that would all be clockwork. Once the order was given _his _Clone Army would decimate the Jedi!

That left him with two problems in the long run however, and it came back to his two apprentices. Tyranus and Greivous. Palpatine was no fool, he knew Dooku was now weary of him more than he had been a decade ago, Grevious was and still is obedient to everything he'd say or order. But, Anakin overshadowed both of them in sheer strength and prowess, he'd be the strongest Sith Lord the galaxy had seen in millennia. And, at the helm of his feared regime would be himself, he'd rule with an iron fist! And, with his enforcers he'd see to it every last parsec of the galaxy was searched, claimed, and explored. _Those two still do have their uses, I suppose... _He conceded mentally. Just as he lapsed into thoughts of the future a powerful ripple tickled the back of his mind-it was Windu and he was close. _Very _close. His powerful aura was unmistakable.

Slowly, Palpatine turned his head, looking out the corner of his eye to see the dark skinned Jedi Master standing in his doorway. He was like a pillar in the entrance to his personal domain, strong and uncompromising-a mountain that guarded the land for eons. "Master Windu." Palpatine spoke in a cordial manner, turning his chair to face him fully. His only answer was silence besides the scowl and stony look Windu sent him as he took several strides into the room, doing a quick sweep with his senses to make sure there weren't any traitors hiding around him. _Well then... _Palpatine resisted the urge to grin, he'd play the part, play the idiot. Just so he could hear Windu make his declaration. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Have you come to inform me of Grevious's whereabouts?" He relaxed in his chair, but stayed poised and alert-he could feel the younger man focusing the force through his body subtly.

"You and I have nothing to speak about." Mace Windu told him with an emotionless tone as he narrowed his dark eyes. "Chancellor Palpatine..." His scowl deepened as he uttered the words. "Or should I call you Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord we've been looking for this entire time? The one who has been pulling the strings of this war?" He brought his right hand towards his side, seizing the hilt of his saber. "You are under arrest in the name of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi."

Palpatine's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I _am _the senate."

"Not yet." Mace Windu retorted, igniting his saber, with a loud hiss the purple plasma blade extending to its full length, humming. "You're not the senate, _yet!" _

Palpatine scowled at the statement made. He flicked his eyes from side to side, searching for any more Jedi that would be sure to be tailing him. Like heroes they rushed to the slaughter, but as he observed his surroundings keenly he seen no other Jedi and felt no other Jedi around for at least fifty miles. Growling, Palpatine slowly rose from his chair, eyes hard as was his facial expression as he prepared himself for the battle to come. "You..." He narrowed his eyes, snapping his right hand to the side, a strap inside of his cloak snapped, and he gripped the hilt of his saber. "You've come to detain me all by yourself?" He let out a cackle, thoroughly bemused, amused, and baffled at the level of arrogance Windu was stepping to.

"Do you see anyone else around?" Windu fired back.

"You're arrogance blinds you! Master Windu, do you believe you're powerful enough to defeat me!?" Palpatine snarled, igniting his saber with a loud crackling hiss, the red blade extended to its full length glaring venomously.

"Your reign of tyranny is over, Sidious." Mace Windu said lowly. "It is over."

"Heh...Heh...Heh..." Palpatine cackled. It was so delightful, here was a Jedi the proclaimed keepers of peace throughout the galaxy insinuating that he was about to cut him down. He focused his strength, letting the force flow like a raging river through his entire being. With his augmented power Palpatine jumped forward, his body turning rapidly on an axis, saber jabbing forward. Windu jumped back evading the swift and powerful corkscrewing attack, and dashed forward clashing his blade with Palpatine's. The two pushed against the other, eyes narrowing, knowing this was getting nowhere Palpatine jumped back and over his desk. Mace Windu pursued him, swinging his saber with one hand, sparks swarming the room as he severed the table in two, with an enhanced leap he swung his saber again, but Palaptine was swift in his evasion parrying the blow and lashing out with his own attack which was batted aside.

Mace Windu pressed his opening, thrusting forward, but Palpatine had the move scouted. Years of experience and studying prepped him well for this encounter. The aged man retaliated with a vicious upward swing, the quick and powerful attack knocked Windu off balance by an inch. Palpatine took advantage of the opening and turned a full one hundred and eighty degrees, lashing out with his arm. Mace Windu-already rebalanced from the stoppage flipped over the blood red blade, watching as it cleaved its way through one half of the wall spilling debris and holocrons all over the room where they smoked and sizzled for several minutes.

Palpatine decided to press his attack swinging from the sides in quick and biting arcs, forcing Windu back steadily, pressing the Jedi to dodge and parry what blows came close enough. Palpatine was trained in the Dark Side-of course, His method of attack was powerful, direct, and wild. He had no set motions or movements, he moved with deadly speed and attacked with ferocious strength. Mace Windu, snapped his head to the right, evading a swipe that would have beheaded him, and retaliated with quick and sweeping blows, Palpatine was forced on the defensive as the chained attacks came one after the next, like a staccato.

Mace Windu was a master of the Vaapad style otherwise known as form VII. He attacked from every angle, skewing his trajectory by an inch to a few centimeters successfully forcing Palpatine to be pressed back by his vicious barrage of attacks. Unlike Palpatine who's style was untamed and raw, Windu has a certain grac as he transitioned from attack to attack, stance to stance all of it was a work of art, something to be behold; it was nothing like Palpatine's frenzied and quick footwork going from defense to offense, and dodging.

A booming slash echoed through the room as Windu cut through another segment of wall causing the entire arch to collapse in on itself shaking the room to its foundation. More shelves tipped over splaying holocrons and maternal possessions of the chancellor's all across the room. Palpatine hissed in anger, taking careful steps back as Windu slowly pursued him with purposeful steps. _He's a bit more skilled than I previously anticipated..._ Palpatine searched the damaged room-_There! _He thought, shooting his arm to the side, swinging it forward, Windu turned to his side. A huge chunk of cement shot towards him. He could slice through it and predict the next strike, or he could dodge but in doing so could leave himself open for attack.

It wasn't a hard choice.

Grunting, Windu turned, pressing the balls of his feet into the floor. His body swung in a tight arc, the only thing being visible was the flash of his saber as it sliced clean through the dense stone the two halves shooting towards the side, one crashing into the nearest wall. while the other crashed into the window. Shards rained down as spider web-like cracks tore across the length of it falling piece by piece, thousands at a time exposing the room to the harsh winds of Coruscant. At this altitude the winds were much more powerful and biting. Palpatine's gray strands of hair blew viciously in the now windy room his wrinkling face wrinkling even more against the current.

Mace Windu noted there was surprise for a fleeting second in Palpatine's eyes. Just as he expected he was expecting him to dodge the attack, then seize the moment and impale him or behead him. Palpatine held the edge in his unpredictable attacking style and his Dark Side enhanced physical prowess enabled him to pull off corkscrews and several spins in quick succession, while Windu held the edge in sheer power and his broken paced and direct attack style.

Mace Windu took careful steps, almost as if he was stalking the chancellor. He kept his right arm extended, saber pointed poised and ready for a counter. "It's over Sidious." Windu declared, his scowl deepening as he paused in his step. "You have failed."

"No." Palpatine rasped, gritting his teeth. "You are the one that has failed! Jedi!" Palpatine lunged off of the ground, quickly rotating his body on an axis. Mace Windu smacked aside the first stab, taking cautious steps back as the next came right after forcing him to shift to the left keeping his leg from being stabbed. Two vicious and swift slashes followed a few seconds after, Windu deflected both aside, stepping into his guard and swung down. The blood colored saber flickered out of existence as the severed pieces of the hilt clattered to the floor. "You are under arrest _Supreme Chancellor." _Windu nearly spat the last part, his tone deep and uncompromising.

"Foolish Jedi." Palpatine snarled, face contorting with hatred. "You're far too arrogant!" He snapped his fingers forward, arcs of lighting darting outwards hissing and crackling with potent power. With quick reflexes and his years of experience Mace Windu thrust his blade forward at the last second, focusing with all of his mental prowess to contort the lightning, slowly and violently the arcs curled and surged around his purple hued blade in a deadly yet brilliant light show. If it wasn't for his experience or years of study the arcs would have hit him and charred him to a deep and crispy black-over one million volts!

Luckily he was ready and expecting anything at a second's notice. He was expecting Palpatine to use everything in his arsenal, he had to slice through broken holocrons and chunks of cement all meant to be diversions so the Sith Lord could press his attack and take the opening. Of course Windu dodged and weaved through the hordes of projectiles slashing them to bits if and when they got too close, Palpatine was throwing everything at him-quite literally; the only thing missing was the kitchen sink or was that what he sliced in two when he nearly beheaded Palpatine in the first few minutes of this battle.

_He can't be detained... _Windu thought as he took a step forward, wincing as his hand throbbed for a moment, ignoring the jolt of pain he took another step, the lightning hissing and coiling upward where it'd spin in on itself every few seconds. Slowly, Palpatine retreated back, using every last ounce of his power to force the Jedi back. _There is only one way to deal with a Sith Lord. _With a grunt of exertion, Windu spun his saber forward, the powerful arcs dispersing in every direction, cracking the ceiling above and nearby walls scattering debris for several feet, some even slammed into Palpatine surging around him as he cried out in pain the impact of the attacks launching him back and into a wall. The whole room seemed to shake for a moment as the pent up power released its fury charring everything in its path.

Palpatine coughed, oxygen hitting the back of his throat and forcing its way into his lungs. Forcing back a cough, he dragged himself away from Windu who was slowly rising back up to his feet a part of his brown tunic smoking. He'd need to get some distance and go over his strategy, saber combat wasn't an option anymore and using lightning would only effect his body in the long run. As his mind formulated a plan he pressed his back to the support wall-that supported the window which was destroyed, and he looked down suppressing a gasp. He couldn't jump down he was easily two thousand maybe five thousand feet, speeders shot by in every direction just several hundred meters down. _No! _He slowly turned his head, flinching back as the heat of Windu's purple blade snapped at his skin.

"You and your plot to destroy the Jedi is over." Windu declared with a scowl. "It's over!" Windu retracted his arm, gripping his hilt even tighter as he raised it above his head, prepped to strike him down at a moment's notice. "This next attack will finish it." Windu was about to swing with all of his strength, but jumped back as he caught something strange happening to Palpatine-keeping his saber forward he observed the older man critically. _His eyes changed colors... _Indeed his eyes did change colors now a hot magma of amber-yellow. Not only that, but the Dark Side pulsed around Palpatine and he was the beacon of it; pain, despair, anger, hatred Windu could feel all of it chipping away at his good intentions. Tempting him to give into his most primal desires.

Grunting, Windu dropped the restrictions he placed upon himself, aura flaring outward banishing the darkness which was trying to take a firm hold of him. Of course, he couldn't be twisted and turned by the Dark Side since he threaded on the razor's edge between Light and Dark, but he wasn't going to chance it. The Dark Side was too powerful and tempting to be so flippant. "So." Windu all but growled, taking a careful step towards Palaptine who remained sitting glaring up at him. "You were holding back before?"

"You sound surprised..." Palpatine smiled. "If I had used my full power you'd be on the lower streets of Coruscant with the filth and vermin." He cackled watching Windu glare daggers at him, taking careful but powerful strides towards him. He'd end it now, this war, this ruse, this entire sham that Palpatine had going for the better part of two decades; dealing with the senators and outside public would be a hassle, but that could wait.

"Not at all." Windu shoved his blade an inch from Palpatine's jugular causing him to flinch back away from the blade. "As you can see, even at your peak you are still not a match for me." Mace Windu grunted sliding his foot forward, immediately the chancellor tensed poised to strike, even if he did have a saber right to his neck-if there was one opening he could take it. Focusing a surge of the force through his body, he was ready to deliver the final strike-he stopped in his movement as he sensed someone approaching.

Force! It was smothering, so much emotions bursting and rippling. Mace Windu scowled turning into the direction of the incoming power, for some reason he wasn't at all surprised to see Anakin storming into the room.

The scene that awaited him when he landed his speeder was an unfortunate one. The rooms were all destroyed, saber marks punctuated the walls and ceilings, the obvious signs of a saber battle were the severed and sliced debris scattered throughout the chamber. However there were more refined and accurate burns scattering the area as if scorched into the floor-he knew of only one thing that could cause that.

Force Lightning

_I'm not too late! _Anakin heaved a breath-weariness receding slightly but his apprehension and fear skyrocketed in a single instant. Mace Windu held his saber inches from Palpatine's neck-his only chance at keeping Padme alive, he wouldn't allow things to go that way a second time. He _swore _he wouldn't ever allow something like that to happen again. "Master Windu!" Anakin shouted over the rushing winds. "He must stand trial!"

"No!" Mace Windu roared, snapping his head back with a stony glare. "He's _too_ dangerous to be left alive!" The master turned his sights back onto Palpatine. "It ends..."

"It's not the Jedi way!" Anakin yelled, running forward with a crazed look in his eyes. "I need him!"

_It looks like I've still won! _Palpatine glanced at Anakin-he was attuned to the force, naturally. He could feel Anakin coming before he was even down-he knew Anakin would come. His compassion and desire to save Padme from untimely death would override anything else, even orders. _Foolish Jedi-there is more to winning a battle than just strength. _"Anakin now do you see!? The Jedi are trying overthrow the senate! I told you it would come to this, he is a traitor!" Palpatine rasped, turning to face Anakin fully. "Please help me..."

Mace Windu scoffed. "Enough! It is over Darth Sidious!" Palpatine's eyes widened as he saw the unmistakable blur of the hissing saber, the air itself heating up as it rocketed towards him-it'd be mere seconds before it connected. "NO!" Anakin dashed forward, igniting his saber and swung blocking the vicious swing. Mace Windu turned with a deadly look in his eyes, his entire body shaking. "I knew we couldn't trust you to do what was right!" He yelled, with a grunt of exertion he pushed Anakin and his blade back-sparks stormed around them as two wild eyed glares met.

Palpatine grinned wildly, a loud cackle escaping his lips as he focused on the force-and with a yell he surged it forward through his finger tips. The wild lightning arced forward in tight loops, hissing and crackling as it rocketed across the gap. Mace Windu, just breaking the stalemate with Anakin turned half a second before it struck him, holding his saber out to staunch the stream. _I won't let him kill my only way! _Anakin surged forward, a boom scattering around him as he dashed, and with tremendous force stabbed Windu through the back, the tip of his blade shooting out of his sternum. "NOW!" Palpatine roared, surging the lightning with more potency.

Mace Windu's mouth dropped open, a silent scream erupting from him as the lightning surged through and across him scorching his tunic and cooking his skin. Slowly, he turned to face Anakin, body convulsing and quaking. _I will... _The Jedi Master shot out of the window, propelled by the lightning his body falling to the streets below.

Anakin panted for breath, his entire body shaking. His mind raced what could he do now? There was no way he could go back to the Jedi Temple not after killing one of its highest ranking and most powerful members. He threw his head back the hot flashes of anger and fear fading away being drowned out with despair. "What have I done!?" He cried out, bracing his full weight with his hands, eyes clenched shut. _There's no way I can go back to the Jedi Temple... I can't be a Jedi any longer! _He swallowed hard and briskly clenching the carpet underneath him. _All that matters now. All that I do will be for helping Padme. _

He was at the point of no return. He helped slay a Jedi Master-a decorated veteran in the Clone Wars. Someone he admired and respected immensely. He was on the Razor's edge and now... He slipped.

"You are fulfilling your destiny..." Palpatine slowly rose to his feet, putting up his hood covering his deeply wrinkled and damaged skin from Mace Windu's unexpected counter attack. He cackled softly, there were a few variables that were out of his hands but, everything was still going according to his plan. The last and final step was pushing Anakin to make this final decision-now he'd give himself to the Dark Side fully.

Still reeling emotionally, mentally, and physically Anakin raised his head face a battleground of emotion, he panted as if he himself were physically exhausted but that wasn't the case. _Padme... _He reminded himself, there was no other solace in his life. "I pledge myself to your teachings..." He'd go to any length to make sure she stayed alive! "Just help me save her..."

"Good..." Palpatine grumbled-it sounded like a grumble, as he walked stood over Anakin basking in his victory, he always dreamed of the moment he'd snuff out that Windu. _And, now with Mace Windu out of the picture and Master Yoda on Kashyyk the temple is without two of its most powerful members, save for Cadus... _He smiled deviously-now just to complete the final step. "Hence forth you will be known as Darth Vader!" He turned swiftly, striding towards the door eyeing the city with scorn. "Every Jedi including your friend and master Obi Wan Kenobi is now an enemy of the Republic."

_However, Master Cadus and Master Shaak Ti are still at the temple-and I have no doubts Master Cadus is rallying some defense or evacuation as we speak, and I'm sure Shaak Ti has felt this turn on events... She's a cunning and perceptive one. The escape won't happen though it will only to be met with resistance by those arrogant and pompous Jedi... Those two will be the most troublesome nonetheless._ Palaptine turned his head, glancing out the corner of his eye. "You will go the Jedi Temple and exterminate every single Jedi in there- the younglings too. The 501st will be accompanying you_ and _will follow your every order. Now is the perfect time to strike! Let this be known as Operation: Knight Fall."

"I will do your bidding, master..."

* * *

><p>Calm. Attune. Achieve. It was one of the fundamentals the Jedi shoved down his throat since his first teachings. There wasn't any emotion-emotions were a hindrance a danger in some extreme cases. He didn't feel that emotions were a hindrance-they compelled others to fight on and convinced one to go against all odds. His adamancy to patrol the outer rims was proof to that.<p>

However, as Cadus immersed himself with the force-feeling every pulse and ripple reverberate through his being, letting thoughts come and go passing like the stream of time. He wasn't any calmer, and if anything he was even more weary than before.

He felt two flares in the far distance clash-it was an aggressive battle he knew it was Windu combating the chancellor. It lasted for a couple of hours constantly back and forth-the Dark Side was like a cloak shrouding the battle area-it was faint but potent. Then, there were three flares and one began to wane until he lost complete track of it. Worried he called on the force to let him see, show him where this victim could be... But, all he could see were the lower levels of Coruscant.

Now he was up pacing down one of the many hallways in the temple. The temple was considerably empty today aside from Knights, a few Padawans and fewer Masters there rest were scattered across the galaxy on the hellish battlefields. There were cleaning staff, the keepers of the archive, etc still present.

Cadus wasn't in the mood for a book though she he strolled passed the stairway to get to that location, he continued on forward and hung a right.

The hallway got considerably darker-it was more harmonious, a strange calmness shrouding everything. He remembered the calm feeling growing up and being trained, it provided a center of balance. A clearing came into view which a room was situated off to the side.

He quickened his pace as he spotted the man he was looking for. _Cin Drallig will need to okay an evacuation of the younglings. _He told himself as he got closer and closer the older man's features becoming prominent. Cin Dralling was an elderly man of average height with a slightly young appearance his hair flowed to the middle of his back in thin strands, the sun highlighted its silver-gray color, unlike many jedi he wore a very light tunic almost an ashen gray. His eyes were calm as was his facial expression as Cadus stormed into the room.

"Master Cadus..." Cin Drallig spoke in a soft yet powerful tone. He was wise beyond his years and attuned with the force in total harmony. He looked over the young man's features noticing some beads of sweat on his forehead-a coil of emotions slowly coming off of his being. Cin Dralling tensed once as he felt the coil of force-panic and a severe need. "I sense a great plight within you." He spoke it as a simple fact.

"Hey old man!" A voice broke off Cadus from his train of thought, scowling, he turned to the owner of the voice not at all surprised. Serra Koto-a rebellious Jedi Knight that was almost expelled from the order on several occasions. He knew about he bold reputation and her lack of respect when addressing her superiors at times. Serra Koto was as deadly as she was beautiful. Her skin was creamy light brown, her eyes a brilliant blue, her hair was short at the back and long on the sides and front, the sides were tied up in white ribbons. Her dress was a bit different than most Jedi; consisting of dark brown pants, knee high dark brown boots, a light gray skirt, a light green high collared shirt. A brown vest completed her look.

She walked with a swagger in her step, not surprised to see Cadus scowling at her for speaking so flippantly. "I didn't think I'd see you for a while! Did you come here to spar and lose to me again!?" She challenged. Cadus was a bit more unorthodox and adamant about certain things-he was in trouble with the Council a few times for persisting in affairs that were deemed 'unnecessary' by them-like allowing the outer rim to be plagued with villainy and scum. He was a prodigy in saber combat even she was taught a few moves by Cadus during her introduction at the temple.

"Serra I've told you about speaking to me so flippantly..." Cadus looked at her with impatience.

"You're still too uptight!"

"Serra, leave us. Please." Cin Drallig said giving her a calm but pointed look. He could sense Cadus was on the edge about something-someone. He couldn't begin to guess who or what it could be. Since the several invasions of the temple he was always sweeping the halls at every hour watching, sensing for anything that could be or was out of place. If it had to do with someone or something breaching the security of the temple or attacking it he'd be the first to know. So, it couldn't be within the tranquil walls-it was outside. Serra shot Cadus a look that screamed old man and sauntered away through a doorway leaving the two experienced men alone in the room. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. You were on Kashyyk..."

"Yoda is leading the final attack, with good timing the droids will be taken care of and the moon nearby won't be used by the Separatists for a settlement for their base." Cadus gave a dry look despite his inner turmoil. He was always so... Envious of Cin Drallig the man had seen and been through so much yet despite that he was humble and soft spoken, his patience was second only to Yoda's and he was talented in saber combat-to such an extent he was given the title of Battle Master before he even came to the temple. Drallig taught _every _Jedi-himself, Mace Windu, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin, Shaak Ti, the list went on and on all of them were accomplished veterans and Jedi respectively.

Kashyyk and junk droids aside he had bigger things to discuss. "I see you have more to say." Cin Drallig said with a soft but powerful tone staring into Cadus's eyes.

"I do master Drallig." Cadus was respectful as he spoke out. Considering what he was about to say he'd need to maintain that level of respect he kept with everyone-just not Cin Drallig. Cadus awaited for a response or reaction getting a small nod telling him to continue. "Master... There's no easy way for me to say this, but we must evacuate all the younglings."

"I was just about to give them a lesson..."

"I understand..." Cadus took a breath reigning in his emotions. "However, you're going to have to postpone your lessons. The younglings need to be evacuated as soon as possible. The temple and every Jedi inside it and outside of it are in severe danger, we don't have a lot of time which is why we need to get all the younglings out. Now!" He stayed respectful, but was still forceful in the choice to be accepted. He himself couldn't order it indefinitely that would need to be approved of by Cin Drallig.

"Tell me, Cadus. Why would we need to go so far as to evacuating the younglings?" He stared at the fidgeting Cadus sensing a lot of things oozing off of him. Cadus was emotional and prone to outbursts at times when he was adamant about a certain task or mission-but Cadus wasn't one to pull off some large escape such as this unless there was a very good reason behind it.

_I may regret this later, but now is not the time for secrecy. _Cadus took a breath, bracing himself as he gave his reason. "We've found the Sith Lord who has been behind this entire war... He's been under our nose this entire time-Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord." The usual calm Drallig almost staggered back hearing that, however Cadus was only get started. "This was reported to me by Master Mace Windu who learned of this through Anakin-only Shaak Ti, Windu, you, Anakin, and I know of this development..." He paused feeling dread worming its way into his stomach. "Mace Windu has went to confront Palpatine on his own. I trust his skills and judgment but, I can't shake this feeling of dread." He stared Cin right in the eyes. "Listen, you're the only besides the few I've mentioned that know of this... Master, you must okay this evacuation!"

Cin Drallig took deep breaths, calming himself, centering his emotions and thoughts. Hearing this news was like getting hit in the chest with a Star Destroyer. Palpatine the man who approved of the Clone Army, the man who was leading the Republic against the Separatists with the Jedi backing him was really the Sith Lord. The Sith lord they had been searching for this entire time! This brought a million thoughts he didn't wish to entertain-one being that the Jedi were merely pawns and were to be disposed of. The Battle Master turned swiftly, walking towards the opening in the room, the sunlight dancing on his aged skin giving him a majestic glow. "I do trust you..." Cin Drallig told Cadus not turning to face him. "However, if I were to call Shaak Ti here at this very moment, she would indeed know about this development?"

"Without a doubt."

"And Anakin?"

"He..." Cadus forced himself not to sigh. "He was adamant on leaving-so after a long argument and debate Shaak Ti and myself allowed him to leave..."

"Very well." Cin Drallig nodded, turning to face him. Like always his face was calm and expressionless, but there was a hint of urgency in his eyes. "Serra!" He called down the hall, and a few seconds later his star pupil came sprinting to attention. She shot Cadus a scowl inclining her head when he scowled right back at her. Cin Drallig turned to his pupil. "Serra, I want you to do everything I say as I say it. Okay?"

Serra looked at him oddly for a moment-sensing something was wrong. "Master?"

"I'll explain later. But, listen I want you to start to gather the younglings and ready to most suitable starship for their departure. Once you have done that meet me back here. Kit Fisto will be aboard the vessel with three other Jedi Masters of my choosing." He noticed hesitation in her posture for a moment before she nodded and went about doing her tasks. Cin Drallig turned to Cadus. "I hope this is not a joke, Cadus. But, we can discuss this later..." He smiled slightly. "I authorize this evacuation, we should expect a direct attack on the temple."

"Indeed." Cadus nodded. "I will consult with Shaak Ti and prepare what Jedi we have here to mount a defense against an attack."

Cin nodded. "The temple defenses have been enhanced, and there are numerous Jedi that have come back from their missions for the time being." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"The timing couldn't be better." Cadus said, striding away from the older man setting about his own task.

"Or, perhaps worse is a much more adequate word my former student." Cin Drallig muttered softly.


	3. No Mercy

With Mace Windu defeated soundly and Anakin Skywalker now his apprentice. Palpatine sets his plan into action: The eradication of every single Jedi. He turns his eyes onto the temple which is in a precarious position down several members of its seniors, but Jedi Master Shaak Ti and the Master Of The Order Cadus are prominent stationed there. The newly anointed Sith Lord Darth Vader storms the Jedi Temple with the 501st legion. With Cin Drallig's assistance Shaak Ti and Cadus evacuate the younglings and set up one last wall of defense. A furious battle erupts within the Temple that leaves much of it in ruins, just when it seems like it's over the Grand Master arrives stemming off the hordes of Troopers. With his new apprentice tearing through the Temple, Sidious contacts Dooku with a new mission.

Chapter Three: No Mercy

_One hour and sixteen minutes ago_

Palpatine gazed out the gapping hole of what used to be his window. Some droids would arrive later in hour to repair it to its former appeal. He wasn't focused on the cosmetics of his chamber however. He could feel Anakin's eyes burning through the back of his head, the young man was desperate and willing to go to any length to keep his wife-Padme alive. Palpatine grinned deviously. "Darth Vader..." He rasped, mechanically turning his head to peer at the young man. "Go to the Jedi Temple and fulfill your mission. Do not hesitate, don't show any mercy. The 501st are at your command!" Palpatine's voice rose, gaining more power towards the end.

Anakin heaved himself up to his feet. He stared into Palpatine's yellow colored irises. "It will be done Master." He said obediently keeping his gaze locked with the older man's for several long seconds, and put on the hood of his new obsidian cloak. Anakin turned on his heel swiftly exiting the ruined chamber, setting his mind on his mission. The destruction of the Jedi!

Palpatine cackled in delight as his apprentice's form vanished, his presence slipping further away. Some things had not gone according to his plan. The biggest gaps would be Dooku and Grevious still alive and kicking. Mace Windu coming alone to confront him was another thing he hadn't expected-he figured at least three Jedi would be flanking him at the very least. There was also smaller more minute things like a senator rather irate with the turn of things, or a planet being seized by the Separatists or liberated by the Republic. The one thing he couldn't overlook though was his genius to kill his master in his sleep, with him out of the way he'd rule the Empire with an iron fist.

All small risks for a greater reward-at least in his case. He had hundreds of senators under his control at this very moment. Mere chess pieces in a greater scheme, they'd all be eradicated soon enough or imprisoned. They served their purposes, now it was high time to get rid of the vermin. But, first there was a greater detail to be sorted.

_Leave it to Master Windu to destroy everything in sight except the communications holocron..._ Palpatine laughed manically as the thought came and went. Master Windu somebody worthy of respect and admiration-he even had his own respect. On the Council at the young age of twenty eight. The creator and refiner of the seventh style Vaapad, successor of Juyo. He lead the GAR to victory on many battlefronts most notably Dantooine where he lost his saber and fought with his bare hands for the better part of the conflict. Even Cadus who was renowned for skills with a light saber respected Windu's strength and prowess tremendously. Which was no small feat considering that Cadus was the finest duelist in the entire Order, able to best Windu and stand on par with Yoda. Despite being over eight centuries his junior. _How pompous, to say you turn your own darkness into light. Foolish Jedi, now your body will rot with the vermin beneath!_

Pressing his finger on the small red button Palpatine snapped into a private comlink that nobody would be to hack into and went to the Clone Commanders spread over the galaxy. A sadistic smile crept up on his face as his ears caught the quiet whirring of the device in his palm. He turned his gaze onto the hologram, and blurring in and out for a moment was Commander Cody. "Lord Palpatine?" The courageous commander questioned.

"Commander Cody." Palpatine said lowly. "Execute Order 66!"

"It shall be done my lord." The commander complied. His holo-image flickered out of sight a moment later. Palpatine pressed a combination of buttons, finishing by thumbing the red button. He opened his mouth, laughing evilly as the holo-image of dozens upon hundreds perhaps even thousands of commanders on the battlefronts of other planets flickered into view, condensing into holo-images. Palpatine leaned forward, placing his wrinkled and slightly deformed hands onto what remained of his table narrowing his magma-yellow eyes.

"My lord?" The commanders echoed the question all at once.

Palpatine hissed. There was only one answer. "Execute Order 66!"

"It will be done my lord!" The commanders all chorused. One by one their holo-images flickered away.

"And now it ends..." Palpatine muttered. "The Jedi will be a mere afterthought! Then the exploration of the wild regions of space can get under way." _I'm certain he should be complete with the preparations before I finish up here._

However, there were some Clones that did not obey the order. The first was the Ion Team led by Climber who rescued Roan Shyrne and Olee Starstone on Murkahana. Omega Squad, Delta squad, and Ordo Skirata did not even hesitate to disobey the order though the feigned compliance to avoid suspicion. They already formed doubts about the Chancellor and his new Centax Clones. Captain Maze as well, did not execute Arligan Zey. In all other instances the commandos and ARC Troopers obeyed it.

* * *

><p><em>Thirty five minutes ago. <em>

Everyone moved much faster than they normally did through the Temple's hallways and corridors. Echoes of talking and pandemonium reverberated down the long halls. Jedi Knights and Padawans sped through the halls with their cloaks sweeping at their boots to go about completing their tasks. Even alarm bells rang throughout the sacred place alerting everyone to a coming danger.

If only that were the case.

There was no shouting or hasty movements. Every Jedi that was currently in the temple continued on as if it were another day. Cin Drallig was prepping an evacuation of the younglings with pupil Serra, while Shaak Ti went about checking the perimeters and the archive. The security had been updated and the second someone stepped a single foot on the premise they would all be alerted. While Serra and Cin made a swift evacuation and assigned Jedi to guard them while on the flight, she went about her task.

While the trio were busy with this Cadus sent out a transmission to all of the Jedi off world to leave their stations and seek seclusion until they were contacted at a later time. It was met with great reluctance and even outrage by his peers despite his ranking being the second highest it was a drastic decision however with the swift backing on Cin their arguments were silenced and any reluctance was quelled. Throughout the galaxy Jedi leading the battle on my battlefields dropped their positions and left just as they were ordered to.

Shaak TI deduced the first place that would come under attack besides the entrance would be the archives. Thousands and thousands of years of knowledge was housed in them. There were too man invasions of the temple prior-precious holocrons were stolen despite their hastiness in apprehending the individuals. It was safer to bet that they got away with something than it being destroyed. An archive from their temple could make a fortune in the criminal underworld. So that is the first place she went.

"Master Shaak Ti." A voice yanked her from her current thought. Turning the Torguta set her eyes onto Jocasta Nu. Jocasta Nu was an old woman with wrinkled skin and white hair with two sticks pinning it up in a bun set at the center of the back of her head. She wore attire typical of Jedi in this era. It consisted of a very light brown robe and dark brown boots. Over her robe she wore an overcoat-like top with no sleeves and was tied with a brown sash, two lengths of cloths stretched down to her shin. She wore a dark shirt under it all. She had retired from combat spending all of her time in the archives. This was affirmed by the symbols of the Ansata, representing her devotion to knowledge and learning. Perhaps strangest of all was her long dark green skirt-like addition to her outfit which fanned outwards covering her feet completely. "Not that I mind you being here, but you're moving with such hast..."

Shaak Ti's breath caught in her throat. It seemed the news didn't reach the senior woman and that made her uncomfortable. She didn't want Jocasta Nu to be caught in the middle of this and even killed. Shaak Ti was fond of her, while many of her peers younglings and Padawans in particular were weary of her since she could be strict and lecture them when they tried getting her to do research for them. One could say Shaak Ti was a bit of a nerd while she was a youngling. She studied diligently and finished everything on time, asking for assistance only when she needed it. And, while Jocasta Nu was old she was still well skilled with a light saber, but again Shaak Ti didn't want her to a casualty. "Jocasta Nu." Shaak Ti bowed in respect.

"Come now Master Ti." Jocasta Nu said lightly. "There is no need to bow before me."

"Of course." Shaak Ti straightened smiling slightly. "I'm afraid I only come here with bad news-and it is the worst." Shaak Ti braced herself as if she was going to be struck with a saber. Jocasta Nu gave a small nod signaling her to continue, her face completely expressionless. "A Sith Lord has been controlling the senate and is responsible for this entire war... Master Windu went to confront him but has yet to return." Shakk Ti struggled to hold her gaze with the older woman's. "I can't sense him through the force anymore. I believe he is dead and..." Shaak Ti didn't want to be disrespectful and tell her she had to evacuate Jocasta Nu _lived _in the archives practically.

"This is disturbing..." Jocasta Nu said after a moment. She was proud of the archives and the vast wealth of knowledge they held, but she was also proud of the fact she knew that nothing was touched or changed. The archives were absolute. However, she realized just a few hours ago that perhaps the wealth of knowledge wasn't tampered with. After all there had been several invasions of the temple in the recent years and more importantly the focus of the archives in this invasions. "We don't have a lot of time." Jocasta Nu grew concerned, gesturing for Shaak Ti to follow her.

Shaak Ti paced after her with no questions listening to her speak. "The first place this Sith Lord will attack is our temple. We're short several of her senior masters only Knights and Padawans are her currently, and the majority of them are off world as well. The temple has no real defense in this case and it'll come down to our most experienced members like yourself to see to it the deaths are kept to a minimum and evacuate everyone that you can..." Jocasta Nu said with a firm tone, and Shaak Ti just nodded knowing better than to object. "The greatest problem is our archives. There are fathomless amounts of text and knowledge housed in them-it'll be close to impossible to gather it all in such a short span of time."

Shaak Ti couldn't argue with that. That's why the archives were her first stop. To gather and save the information. "I'll do everything in my power Jocasta, I promise you these archives won't be destroyed and lost!"

Jocasta managed a small smile despite the situation. "I know child. Now come..."

"Jocasta..." Shaak Ti felt herself growing still, maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But, not one time did Jocasta say she was going to come with them.

"My place is here Master Ti." Jocasta said in a peaceful tone. "To live and die. However, you must preserve the order with your young peers and vanquish this Sith Lord." Neither of them spoke after the elder woman proclaimed this in such a humble and easy way. As if facing death was just another day in the office, Shaak Ti couldn't stomach the wise woman ever being slain. It'd hurt her like the deaths of her two apprentices. However, Jocasta already made her decision long ago before this ever happened that she would live and die here, it was her choice. Shaak Ti, Yoda, Cadus, Kai Adi Mundi, no one was going to sway her in another direction.

"Jocasta Nu..." Shaak Ti gently gripped her chest.

"Take heart Master Ti." Jocasta smiled proudly. "My era has long since ended. You will lead the survivors of the order, you are a savior." She turned away from Shaak Ti overcome by emotions for a second. She watched hundreds of thousands of Jedi grow into fine warriors, seen hundred of thousands die as well, she cherished those days, and to think it was going to end now.

"But-"

"No buts child." Jocasta said sternly, turning towards Shaak Ti not overcome with emotion like a second ago but calm and collected. "We have to do what needs to be done." She stared Shaak Ti in the eyes. "Once the knowledge has all been transferred you must make sure it never falls into the Sith Lord's hands. Consider this your last assignment from me master Ti."

"I won't fail." Shaak Ti replied. "I swear it."

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

Just as the Temple was still translucent, the hangar was no different. Though, it seemed that no matter how one designed or renovated it something always seemed to be off or wrong. There were several Jedi Knights and their Padawans or simply Padawans entering starships and starfighters of various designs from sleek and proportional with twin blasters, to the more classic Jedi Starfighter. Every Jedi treated as if it were another day, panic couldn't be allowed to grip them.

They were caught off guard, several of the senior members-most notably Yoda were off world. Leaving Cadus and Shaak Ti stationed at the Temple both standing guard as the first and primary defense against any threats. However, there were Padawans who lacked the experience and skill necessary to hold off such an assault... It would be a massacre.

Escape was the first tactic and choice that was automatically declared. Nobody had to order it, everyone fell in line with their own duties. If an attack was to be launched it would be now, when they were at their most vulnerable. Cin Drallig personally oversaw the entire operation, his presene seemingly keeping a strong yet morale. Cadus was in the process of contacting every Jedi Master, Knight, or Padawan off world ordering them to leave their stations.

It was a drastic order, even for him to make. But, this was a drastic situation and he himself agreed, and Yoda surprisingly backed Cadus's decision.

The younglings were the first to be evacuated.

Childhood innocence was one of the things Cin Drallig was fond of. If attachments weren't forbidden he'd have a wife and child. He'd love his wife and teach his child, he'd live on to become his own man. However his thoughts weren't on what if, but what is. Younglings could be hyper and curious like a normal child, whether it was a Torguta, Human, or Twi'lek they all seemed the same in that regard. Curious and a great sense of adventure.

"Where are we going, Master?" A young girl had asked. She was about eight or nine, still in training. She had light brown skin and flowing dark hair reaching beyond her shoulders. She was Korun much like the now seemingly deceased Master Windu, though she didn't possess his strength or prowess, like all of her species she was force sensitive, attuned at a tender age. It was rumored that a ship of Jedi crashed in one of the wars and the Korun were in fact descendants of them.

"Just a change of pace." Serra said smoothly. The young girl simply nodded, she was still curious but she knew somewhat of what was going on. Though the real direness of the situation was too much. They were so young and were oblivious and naïve of the growing danger. However, Serra was confident, and had been waiting for a time to cut loose. "We're going to the planet Dagobah, the trip may be long." She was of course keeping the entire truth to herself.

"What's that?" Another youngling asked. He was a Twi'lek with a very dark blue shade of skin and crystal yellow eyes.

"Are you coming with us, Master Drallig?" Another young boy he asked. He had fair skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair going by the name of Sors Bandeam. He was one of the dozens of Younglings being hastily boarded.

"Are you Master Drallig?" Another youngling asked. She was girl with fair skin, blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. She went by the name of Jeswi Ele.

"No, but I'll be with you all in time. And, you'll see your destination in time. Make sure to listen to them at all times." Cin Drallig told the child. He ushered them along with his pupil's assistance. Four Jedi Masters would be traveling with them.

Yes, Master Drallig." They chorused, still curious but they'd be quiet for now.

The first being Jedi Master Kit Fisto. A renowned male Nautolan, known for his skill and being soft spoken. He had green skin, pitch black round eyes, and like all of his kind distinctive tentacles on his head containing highly sensitive olfactory receptors. These allowed him to detect the pheromonal expressions and other changes in body chemistry. Kit Fisto never attracted attention to himself and was content with his studies in the temple. He led a unit in a decisive battle on Mal Calamari, liberating the planet. He came into conflict with the feared Jedi Slayer and Supreme Commander of the Separatist's Droid Army and nearly defeated him in battle. For these reasons and more he was Cin Drallig's first choice.

The second Jedi Master that would be guarding the vessel was even more soft spoken than Fisto. In fact this Master was nearly silent, he never took a Padawan under his wing either. Saesee Tiin was his birth name, he was a male Iktochi. His skin was a strange shade of dark orange-light red. His appearance was punctuated with two horns coming from his cranium and going down the side of his head. He has a gruff appearance, his face as if in a permanent scowl. He was a renowned pilot, and had taken to it at a very early age. For these reasons and others he would be guarding as well.

The third Jedi Master went by the name of Agen Kolar. A male Zabrak his appearance punctuated by the spikes protruding from his forehead and skull. Two large spikes came out from the sides and five smaller ones dotted the center of his skull giving him a well bluntly put menacing appearance. He had long straight black hair that no matter anyone tried to do it stayed down. He was well known for his lightsaber skill and his readiness to use it. He was an accomplished swordsman who always took a blunt approach to everything, spending many years traveling the outer rims on missions. He was intensely loyal to the Jedi High Council and rarely doubted their wisdom.

The forth and final person entering was a Jedi Knight that went by the name of Maya. A human woman with long dark brown hair kept together in a braid. A few bangs hung over her forehead secluding her crystal violet irises. She was soft spoken and mild mannered, letting her actions do the talking, though she tried to avoid having to resort to using her lightsaber. She studied in three styles and another one partially. The first form was Ataru/Form IV/ The Aggressive Form. It was characterized by force assisted somersaults, corkscrews, leaping strikes for offense and defense, sending fast and powerful attacks in all directions. The second was Makashi/Style II/The contention form. It was graceful and elegant utilizing footwork and quick blade work focusing on fluidity and economy of motion rather than strength. Utilizing jabs and light cuts as opposed to the hack and slash. The third style was Style V/Djem So/The Preservation form. Not to be confused with Shien, Djem So not only required the user to counter, but also press the assualt battering through opponent's defenses. Lastly she had a good grasp of Soresu/Form III. A form completely dedicated to defense, a reason she shied away from it, though it had its purposes.

She didn't learn Juyo or Vaapad. Like many Jedi she wasn't given the pass.

"Maya." Tiin said. Maya turned towards the master, her attention drawing away from her thoughts. "Don't allow your mind to wander."

"Yes, master," She nodded. Though her excitement or nervousness wasn't quelled.

Kit Fisto was feeling a bit uneasy, nervous. "I wish Master Kenobi had come along, it'd be much more calm."

"Nonsense, we're the right ones for the mission." Agen said with firm resolve.

"When you arrive to Dagobah search for any survivors who may have landed there. Master Cadus sent a message to all Jedi off world to leave their posts and meet there." Cin Drallig explained calm and formal as always. "I know you four won't fail me, I've chosen you for a reason." The door to the craft began to close slowly obscuring their forms as it ascended higher and higher, farther and farther. "May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you as well, Master Drallig." Kit Fisto responded.

The hanger shook for a moment as the powerful engines kicked on, rapidly propelling the ship forward and up flanked by four smaller starships. The vessels quickly faded up and away into the sky, Serra searching the area for any attackers that would gun down the transport, but to her relief there wasn't any and the coast was clear. Perhaps calm before the storm was a better analogy. And, as the transport faded from his vision, the Battle Master could only think of the coming storm that would no doubt leave the Temple in ruins. _Cadus has sent the order, this means that our senior members off world will at least have a chance to escape the tides and escape. That only leaves the Temple..._

"What do you say we give them a proper greeting?" Serra asked.

"It is only polite."

And, it would begin. What would see the deaths of countless Jedi planet wide-what in one time would reduce their numbers to less than one hundred. However, they were prepared and with no doubt there'd be casualties-there'd be nowhere near as much. While the Jedi off world were bombarded by hordes of their very own Clone Trooper units and battalions the temple would be raided. Any man, woman, or child in the temple Jedi or staff would all be killed on the spot.

* * *

><p>Coruscant was the center of all life many proclaimed, and it wasn't hard to see why. The entire planet was composed of one massive city with so much diversity one would lose count of any all species that visited and resided on the planet. Those that visited were tourists more recently several senators met regularly for tough talks that lasted for hours. Always, there'd be noise and engines roaring, people flocking and gathering conversing amongst themselves.<p>

However, everything and everyone seemed to be standing completely still, holding their breath. The overwhelming noise continued, but there was one repetitive sound that casted out everything else. Anakin Skywalker now Darth Vader the one who carried the moniker of the Hero With No Fear, and was the poster boy for the war effort- marched through the streets of Coruscant his eyes locked on the Temple. The most elite and decorated legion of Clone Troopers the 501st-who would later be known as Vader's Fist marched behind him. It sounded as if the war drums were calling before dawn and the storm was now surging through. Anyone with any sense didn't dare to get in the way. All onlookers moved off to the side unwittingly parting a path right towards the Temple.

And there was only silence as everyone watched in suspended silence as Darth Vader marched ahead.

Even species non force sensitive could see practically feel there wasn't something right with Anakin. His presence alone causing many of them to grow weak at the knees-that glare he constantly had, that deep scowl permeating his expression.

Darth Vader however paid no heed to the fear and suspense he was causing. His mind his sole focus was set on his mission. Attacking the Temple killing every single Jedi he came across. The time to enjoy that fear would come later. The Jedi Temple came on the horizon peering above everything else. It appeared to be a powerful pillar overlooking Coruscant and guarding it. Vader stepped faster as he got closer and closer, able to spot two Jedi standing guard at the very entrance. The first he could see was the Gate Keeper of the Jedi Temple Jurokk. He was a tall and bald with slightly tan skin and a distinctive tattoo on the left side of his head. He held a stern yet calm appearance.

He seemed to have taken notice of Anakin's approach and hastily made his way over worry swimming over his features. Mace Windu hadn't returned in over an hour, something had gone horribly wrong. "Anakin! Anakin, what happened? Where is Master Windu?" Jurokk stopped a few inches from in front of the former Jedi Knight.

"Where are Shaak Ti and Cadus?" Anakin asked, his piercing gaze turning directly onto Jurokk.

"Shaak Ti is in the meditation chambers-we felt something happen in the force, something awful. Cadus is searching the force with her as well trying to get a feel for what is going on. Something has happened hasn't it?" Jurokk took note of thousands of Clone Troopers marching behind him. "Anakin! Don't tell me!" He demanded once more, moving his hand towards his hilt. "The Dark Side, it surrounds you!" He exclaimed igniting his saber

"Die." Anakin said darkly, clasping his hilt, igniting his saber with a quick flick of his finger and smashed it into the older man's driving him back. "Jedi" Anakin hissed. The blue plasma blade tore through Jurokk's flesh, protruding from the top of his skull in a grizzly display. He died instantly, his brain punctured. His body slowly shutting down.

The Master barely had time to mount an offense before he was struck down. Jurokk's body collapsed to the floor, steam rising from the entrance and exit wounds. Anakin surged forward with powerful steps not even sparing a glance at the body behind him. Two Jedi Knights made a beeline towards him witnessing the grizzly display. Blocking the first attack by the young human woman, he spun cleaving his saber through the male's chest, and battered through the woman's defenses slicing her arm off, turned, and cleaved her head off leaving her body to fall in a heap.

* * *

><p>"This is..." Shaak Ti felt her breath hitching. Her entire being burning with a scorching pain. Her heart ached beyond belief. "Horrible." She finished after she gathered herself emotionally and mentally turning towards Cadus who was staring off towards the left.<p>

"It seems Anakin has stormed the Temple with Clone Troopers." Cadus noted out loud. "The Dark Side I sense..." A thought flashed through his mind, and his heart seized in his chest. "Where is Jocasta!?" He whirled around on Shaak Ti.

"She..." Shaak Ti didn't have the heart to say it out loud. She admired and respected Jocasta Nu greatly, even cared a great deal for the older woman. Cadus was more... Emotional than most Jedi but he never let that get in his way, the thought of her being killed... It must have shook him to his very core.

"We have to go to the archives!" Cadus nearly snapped in hast. Not waiting for Shaak Ti's answer she stormed out of the room leaving her alone. She could hardly move, her mind racing as she felt hundreds of tremors rippling through the force all just to pass violently. Shaak Ti had her mission from Jocasta Nu-that she needed to see through until the very end and she couldn't do that rushing out and battling now. She'd assist in the defense momentarily, but for now she put her focus on the wealth of information situated in her robe.

* * *

><p>Show no mercy<p>

Do what must be done

They are all enemies of the Republic

Even Obi Wan

Darth Vader cut down dozens Jedi Masters, Jedi Knights and Padawans as they rushed him and the Clone Troopers. Widespread battles tore the Temple at its foundations as Jedi found themselves surrounded by Clone Troopers. However as the Troopers gunned down several men and women just the same, even children no older than twelve it was Anakin who tore through the ranks of the Jedi. One by one, six at a time Vader battered through their defenses, launching vicious counterattacks and pressing his assault. The inexperienced Knights and Padawans could barely hold their own against the vicious barrage fueled with the Dark Side.

He held no reservations whether it was a woman or a man, girl or boy, Twi'lek or human. With the Clone Troopers backing him and spreading throughout the Temple Vader made his way towards the most important thing within the Temple. The archives. However the path towards the Archives was anything but empty, like all around him Jedi swarmed attacking from all directions. Vader slammed blocks pushing them back a few at a time, spinning and lashing out viciously tearing through their sternums severing their ribs and slicing their lungs. Heads, arms, and legs flew over the Sith Lord's head as he continued tearing forward.

"My lord the archives are just up ahead!" A Clone Trooper announced running to his side.

"Excellent, prepare to blast down the doors." Vader ordered swiftly, jumping forward and batting aside a blue saber that would have taken the Trooper's head off. He turned striking out, slicing across the chest of the older man, surging the force into his palm, pushing him into the nearest wall. An explosion rocked the Temple, sending dust from the ceiling above clammering onto him as the massive doors to the archive were surged open. Without hesitation Vader stormed into the room spotting Jocasta Nu at the center of the library looking him directly in the eyes.

"Grant me access to the Great Holocron!" Vader demanded.

"You will not be granted access to the Great Holocron." She said with a firm tone as he stood just a few feet away. She felt herself shiver involuntarily her senses being smothered with unmatched intensity. The Dark Side was radiating off Skywalker's being like a rainstorm on Kamino. She held herself firm, battling back the darkness threatening to envelope her.

"Then you are of no use..." Vader declared viciously. He raised one arm, surging the force into the palm of his hand, and pulled forward with his mind. Jocasta could only gasp as she was lifted off of the ground as if she were a toy and shoved forward. A shearing heat burned through her torso as Vader's blue saber protruded from her back, her limbs flailing on impulse as she hung helplessly. "I'll get in there one way or another." Vader yanked his saber swiftly from her sternum tossing her body aside with no regard letting it roll in the libraries.

"Skywalker!?" Dozens of Jedi who witnessed the scene all but screamed in outrage igniting their lightsabers without hesitation. A chorus of hisses reverberated against the walls followed by a low hum. Vader glanced around taking in every Jedi's appearance. Fair skinned and human, a woman no older than seventeen. A Twi'lek and Zabrak all varying in ages but no could be older than twenty three.

Cadus's breath caught in his throat as he entered the room. The sight which greeted him was one that would haunt his nightmares. Jocasta Nu laid completely still on the floor the twisted agony on her face sending emotions pulsing through Cadus he never knew he possessed. He clenched his hilt, with a quick flick of his finger he ignited his saber. The weapon hissed as a yellow blade emitted itself forward humming softly. "There's no question about it now." Cadus said advancing on Anakin. "Only a Sith Lord would kill innocence willingly." Cadus scowled. "You will pay for your crimes! How dare you stoop this low Anakin!"

"Cadus..." Vader inclined his head. "The Master Of The Order second only to Yoda graces me with his presence." Vader narrowed his eyes, the footfalls of his Troopers getting closer and closer until they flooded the room entirely by the thousands. The Jedi gathered were visibly shaken by the sheer numbers, all except for Cadus who kept his eyes locked onto Vader's.

Surging with the force Cadus dashed forward as the rest of the Jedi present charged in going on the attack. Vader spun deflecting the precise cut of a Padawan flooring the young man instantly. Cadus swung forward viciously, and Vader turned blocking the blow, gritting his teeth as he pushed forward both struggling against each other. Luckily the stalemate was broken as Clone Troopers open fired with their blasters. Cadus jumped up and back avoiding the blaster fire, snapping his hand out with brute force sending the Troopers crashing into the wall their bones popping and cracking from the impact. Meanwhile Vader took advantage of the opening, cleaving his blade through a young woman's stomach force pushing her to the side.

Cadus lashed out towards Anakin with a quick barrage of slashes. Vader blocked the dizzying barrage of slashes and jabs, countering with his own powerful slashes pressing his assault. However, Cadus's defenses weren't battered by the powerful saber work, he countered, blocked, and parried blow after blow pressing his own attack on Vader. The Sith Lord found himself stepping back from the assault while blocking and dodging the other strikes raining on him from the other Jedi. Vader swung forward just as Cadus's blade nearly stabbed through his neck, the two of them pushing against each other, finally the stalemate broke sending both sliding across the ground.

Vader was vicious in his assault as he cut down two more Jedi Knights slamming their defenses with powerful hacks and slashes, countering their fine saberwork with battering blows. He spun, holding out one arm as he grasped a diving Knight by the throat, and with a mental command he crushed his esophagus tossing his body aside. Another Knight attacked, trying to take advantage of the opening. Vader had the move scouted, easily deflecting it with a powerful swipe, and stabbed right through her chest as she recovered. He quickly yanked it from her body as Cadus sped towards him pressing his fast paced attack.

Vader dodged and parried the frenzied assault, countering with his own slashes and pressing the attack. But, Cadus's swordsmanship was considered second to only Yoda's and he could best Windu in a spar. The sheer attack force and abrasive approach of Style V didn't batter his defenses aside. Rather than getting defensive he got offensive, clashing with Vader in a vicious display of power and speed. Finally, Vader overpowered him, pushing his blade to the side and swiped down, but Cadus swayed passed the attack, lashing out with his own attack which niked Vader's right cheek leaving a small cut. "I thought Obi Wan taught you better than that. Throwing your weight around won't do a thing against me!" Just as he said this, his senses alerted him to danger, and he jumped to the side as a rocket beamed passed him crashing into one stack of holocrons exploding into a blaze of light and electricity.

While Cadus made his way down Vader took the opening granted by his small departure. While the Knights and Padawans continued to attack, Cadus was deflecting and batting aside severe blows that would end their lives instantly. Three more remained in here not including Cadus or the others ones tryng to force their way through only to be met by his army. The first a young Zabrak boy lunged forward in a last attack, Vader simply swung down, knocking the saber from his very hand, stabbing him through the mouth in a vicious display, quickly retracting his arm. Instantly he dodged passed a stab from another Padawan and cleaved his blade through his stomach.

Vader turned his eyes onto his last victim a young girl about seventeen with dark hair, milky velvet skin, and hazel eyes. She was taller than the average woman. She looked on in shock and horror as her brethren were cut down by Vader and gunned down by Clone Troopers. She struggled to keep up with the vicious barrage of strikes Vader dished out in an aggressive fashion. Her breath seized in her throat as Vader's eyes bore into her own, chilling her to the core. Vader stepped forward, and instinctively she took a step back. Overwhelmed by his presence and physical display of power. "Die." Was all Vader said as he bridged their gap with his blade, the woman clenched her eyes shut bracing for the end. The strike never hit her, and she looked up to see Cadus holding back Vader's saber.

"What are you still doing here!?" Cadus shouted. "You must escape now!"

"But, Master Cadus!" The woman known as Isa'bela shouted in shock. "There's too many of them! I can't leave you now of all times!"

"Silence my Padawan!" Cadus demanded, clashing with Vader again in a fiery display of power and wills. Cadus chose to press his attack, viciously battering his blade with Vader's as they pressed the other to the next move. Countering and spinning Cadus utilized Ataru's frenzied attacks and fast pace style to keep Anakin guessing while also utilizing Djem So's powerful and battering slashes to keep his attack ongoing rather than going on the defensive. Anakin countered with precision and brute strength aiming to bash through Cadus's defenses and weaken his form to create an opening, using Makashi Cadus swept around the floor using careful and precise footwork to get around Anakin's wide sweeping blows.

Cadus dived forward, swinging from the side and upward in a tight curve. Vader grunted swinging down with his full strength. The two opponents clenched their teeth as they locked eyes glaring at the other as the push for superiority continued once again. Vader sneered with malice as he pushed down going for Cadus's throat, but Cadus at the last second slackened his strength, forcing Vader forward and took advantage of the opening swinging his saber up and over. Vader swayed back just in time to miss his head from being sliced off, but couldn't bypass another nik that Cadus tore into his forehead a few inches. Cadus blocked his wild swing, driving his boots into the floor as he forced them to purchase. "Isa'bela I said to go now!" Cadus turned towards her with a scowl.

"But, I can't leave you alone!" She pressed with a pained expression on her face. "Master Cadus!"

Vader taking advantage of their small dispute snapped out one of his arms forward, imbuing it with the force. The blast of invisible energy shot towards Cadus sweeping out everything that came in its trajectory. Cadus grunted, surging forward with speed towards Isa'bela, and snapped both of his arms out. The floor around him quaked in protest as he launched his own force push, contending with Anakin's. Both of them were blasted back by the impact of their respective attacks, Cadus snatching Isa'bela by the wrist as they flew out of the archives entirely rolling down a corridor.

"Isa'bela I told you to retreat!" Cadus yelled, lifting himself up to his feet. "You're being hardheaded again."

"I can't leave you to fight alone, master!" She said, looking away from him as shame bubbled through her. "I don't want you too die..."

"You dying here won't help anything!" Cadus retorted, helping her to her feet, noticing fine cuts in her left leg. "You're hurt..."

"I'll be okay." Isa'bela insisted.

Vader having recovered from his tumble smirked slightly as he clenched his hand inward a bit, directing his focus towards the wall Cadus and Isa'bela flew out from and to the other side. Slowly the wall cracked, one piece at a time, before the entire foundation was shattered. Plummeting to the floor below shaking from the impact of the collision. "That should keep him back for a while." Vader muttered tracing his finger along the cut on his forehead and cheek. He ignored the stinging pain as he looked for a Clone Trooper, spotting one just a few feet away checking over the dead bodies present.

The walls and halls echoed and reverberated with sounds. Blasters wailed, sabers hissed and hummed, and several otherworldly structures of the temple ad foundations were blown up in the midst of battle collapsing and bursting onto the floor crushing Jedi and Clone Troopers alike. Vader dully noted that the Jedi were putting up more of a resistance than he'd previously anticipated. _Master was right to be weary of Shaak Ti and Cadus it would appear those two have rounded up some last line of defense... Well no matter. _He thought it was amusing at best.

"My lord we're experiencing heavy resistance on the top floors as well as in the deeper halls!" A trooper informed him, shouldering his comrade who was missing half of his left arm and the entirety of his right.

"I see, I'll handle the Jedi above." Vader told the Trooper with a steely gaze. "You check the other floors make sure none of them get away!"

"But, what about-"

"He is dead anyways with those wounds." To further his point Vader reached out with the force, and crushed the wounded Trooper's throat in an instant. "Check the other floors!"

"It will be done my lord!" As the trooper ran going about his task Vader turned his focus upward, and with a healthy leap soared over the railing, flipping and straightening his body coming to a graceful landing. He swept his gaze around spotting hundreds of dead Clone Troopers some of their limbs littering the ground along with the bodies of Jedi Knights and Padawans who put up a brave fight. He sped through the aisles of the upper floor searching the shelves and small rooms for any Jedi but found none. Until he came across eight Jedi Masters all standing in front of the same room as if they were guarding it.

"How could you commit such an atrocity!?" One shouted, a Torguta male. "Slaying Jocasta Nu, have you turned to the Dark Side!?"

"That goes without say." Another one, a human male interjected with a stern expression. "Killing innocence willingly, he is beyond redemption."

Vader set his jaw, glaring at them all. "Don't worry you'll be with her soon enough." He declared viciously. Shocked and even angered by his actions and words the Masters swarmed him in a frenzy of blades. Blue and green flashes filled the room followed by the sound of melting flesh as Vader twisted his saber into the stomach of a Zabrak Jedi Master. "very soon." Vader proclaimed darkly, batting aside a wide swing from the human male, retaliating with a vicious swing smashing through his guard and taking his head off from his shoulders.

The two remaining Masters held their ground before the Sith Lord, Vader's display of strength while impressive didn't sway them in the least. The first one a human male attacked first. Running towards Vader he swung out with one hand, aiming to sever his arm, however Vader simply sidestepped the attack recognizing it as a technique from Style VI/Niman. The Jedi stumbling for a second was he needed, with ferocity Vader stabbed his saber through his side tearing through his kidney and severing his spine at the lower lumbar.

Watching the now limp body clutter to the ground in a heap. The last and remaining master, in this part of the temple anyway looked in object shock. It was impossible to believe that Vader-formerly known as Anakin could bat aside their attacks as if they were nothing, no matter what form one approached him with his Djem So battered through them. He let the force surge through him, dashing forward, and as he predicted Vader attacked first striking out with a broad swing. He ducked under it, sliding into his guard and stabbed forward. Vader jumped off the ground and over him as he soared underneath, cleaving out in a tight arc severing his head.

Vader gazed around at the carnage, the smell of sulfur, blood, and smoke digging into his nostrils. The sight of fallen Clone Troopers dismembered and Jedi with numerous burns on them pattered the floor. Vader grunted as he spotted a Clone Trooper sprinting towards him, though he couldn't see his facial expressions he could see he was troubled. "My lord!"

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"We're meeting heavy resistance near the training rooms." The Clone Trooper explained. "At this rate all the forces there will be cut down..."

Vader turned, glaring at him. "And, you ran away instead of staying to fight?"

"I came to-" the trooper started. However, Vader didn't wish to hear his excuses and swiftly crushed his throat tossing his body aside with the rest of the corpses. Vader turned his attention to the door the masters had been guarding with their lives, surging with power, he snapped the door open splintering the walls on the sides. _It appears Serra and Cin Drallig are putting up quite the fight. I'd expect nothing less... _He turned giving an order to a Clone Trooper standing beside him, and swiftly the unit entered the room searching for anything. _I'd guess they killed all the Clone Troopers that pursued them, no matter I will deal with them in short. _He turned on his heel, swiftly jumping from the second floor to the first, landing easily. "Lock this room down if any Jedi enters I want you to shoot them down."

"Understood, my lord."

With the archives now seized he could turn his focus to the master and student. However, he didn't know that minutes before he stormed the Temple Jocasta Nu synced every last piece of knowledge and information within the archives and transferred it all to one chip, entrusting it to Shaak Ti.

* * *

><p>Cadus shook the dust from his head as he righted himself up turning with a light glare directed at his Padawan. "I told you to escape!"<p>

"I couldn't, master!" Isa'bela said with a pained expression. "You can't die! We need you!"

"You dying here isn't going to make anything better!" He insisted stubbornly. He took notice of several cuts on her left thigh, they weren't exactly deep more like little razor thin cuts, but their placement signified she was systematically brought to her knees. "You're hurt..."

"I'll be fine, just a little force healing and-" She tried to convince him but was cut off.

"I'm getting you out of here!" Cadus scooped her up into his strong arms, careful about the placement and the force he put on her leg. With a grunt he surged forward in a blur causing Isa'bela to yelp in shock not expecting the sudden burst of speed and she clung to his chest. Cadus bounded through the temple heading for the one place he knew they didn't attack just yet. He took the long stretches not entirely able to avoid the droves of Clone Troopers that seemed to be literally everywhere. He jumped over them with keen grace, dashing around them as nothing but a mere blur darting passed their blaster rounds as they scorched and tore into the walls.

Isa'bela bit her tongue holding back a cry of pain. Her leg shifted and the cuts seemed to open up more, stinging horribly. Light saber wounds rarely bled out profusely considering the extreme heat of the weapon any wound was cauterized upon contact. However, that left one in agonizing pain depending on the depth and placement of the cut. Unfortunately in her case it was right on the sides and front of her thigh so that meant any movement was going shock her system with pain.

Cadus stormed into the hangar bay. The rumblings of engines and whooshing of air slammed into his ear drums. The sight of hundreds of Jedi Knights and Padawans scrambling to escape was burned into his eyes. He looked around the bustling hangar, spotting Shaak Ti in the center of the chaos pointing in several directions all at once while talking to dozens of people at once. She looked calm and collected though a bit shaken, but he couldn't blame her. He stepped through the crowd with Isa'bela still in his embrace, it was an odd sight for many of those gathered, and Cadus was not going to comment. "Master Cadus!" Shaak Ti was already in front of him. " Padawn Isa'bela..."

"I'll be fine." The dark haired girl insisted, turning away and hiding her shame. It hurt like hell, but it looked worse than what it was. "I just need to get a bit of rest."

"I need a starship for her now." Cadus said. He glanced around the hangar searching for a suitable craft. While he preferred fighting with his fists or saber he was a well accomplished pilot. Shaak Ti nodded her head gesturing for him to follow her with a quick nod of her head. Cadus didn't need to be told twice and rushed after her. They stopped in front of a green Jedi starfighter; it was a more sleek and agile model with two wings and double cannons on either side. It didn't have the four wings with extensions like some but it had a good amount of speed.

"This one should do." Cadus muttered as he set Isa'bela in the cockpit. "Go to Dagobah, that's where all of us are to meet. Understand?" Cadus asked as he looked over her wounds one more time. Emotion was forbidden. Attachment was forbidden. But, Cadus felt a shaking rage surge through him. She was his responsibility!

Isa'bela nodded once. Something telling her not to argue with Cadus and just do what he ordered.

Cadus watched as her ship departed with blistering speed along with several others.

"Master Cadus!?" Shaak Ti chased after him as he made a beeline for the nearest exit. His senses stretched out all around him, searching and searching he spotted Anakin. He was a good distance away from him at the moment, it felt like he was near the training rooms. The training rooms... _Thank the force we anticipated this. _He thought, relief flowing through him. That relief quickly faded as he felt several life forces flickering away.

"If we don't act right now this whole place is going to be seized by the end of dusk!" Cadus nearly shouted. "When you finish here press forward and meet up with me." He instructed leaving in a blur before she could even object or answer. He shot down a hallway carving through the Clone Troopers that locked their guns onto him leaving their bodies and limbs to plummet on the floor. He liked using force speed, but it could be such a taxing and draining ability. But, it was one of his favorites and he utilized it in saber duels and spars with deadly results.

_He's the one person we can not lose! _Cadus thought.

* * *

><p>The carnage and mayhem sweeping through the temple like a hell storm would make the past Jedi scoff and roll in their graves. They had to be rolling in their graves actually. Pillars and walls were completely destroyed the fragments of the structures littering the ground, several large chunks of these debris crushed Jedi and Clone Troopers alike.<p>

Vader strolled through a dark hallway sparsely lit by dim ceiling lights, On both sides of him were the bodies of hundreds of Clone Troopers maybe even thousands. Their limbs severed splayed on the ground several feet away from the rest of their body-what remained of their body for some. The light thud of his boots tapping the once pristine floor signaled his arrival. He had killed several Jedi along the way here most of them Padawans either too stupid to run away or they wanted to be heroes. They were now corpses on the floor, men and women, boys and girls... It was the same down the board.

"Well, it seems one of you survived at the very least." Vader said as he spotted a Clone Trooper standing a few feet away from him. His blaster was gone probably sliced or he was disarmed, his posture seemed a bit off. He had a slight hunch. That's when he seen the unmistakable green blade protruding from his chest.

"You shouldn't have come here..."Serra said with a low tone as she retracted her arm, shoving the trooper away carelessly as she set her sights on Vader. Her blue eyes burned with a passion and sense of duty. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Serra..." Vader acknowledged her with an incline of his head. "Cin Drallig's star pupil has come to personally greet me."

Serra focused for a second, the force surging through her augmenting her strength and reflexes. She readied herself to strike, body coiling like a snake about to strike, but just as she was about lunge with her front foot the sight of silver-white hair caught her attention. And without a second thought otherwise she halted herself, staying silent for a moment. "Master?" She questioned softly, a strange feeling chilling her bones. "Master?" She repeated when he didn't give an answer. He was always soft spoken and humble, but he'd normally nod, grunt, sigh, something to respond back to her. But, he was silent.

"Serra..." Cin eyes remained locked with Vader's. He forced himself no to flinch back from the surge of power almost erupting from the young man. He was like a focal point, the Dark Side coursing through him permeating the air around him where he stood. It was shocking, mind boggling even just how much power he was exuding from his being.

Cin turned to Serra with a soft expression in his eyes, a ghost of a smile crossing his face. "You've made me proud, Serra. You've proven yourself capable as a Jedi and as my pupil, I am... At peace. I will have no regrets when I die." He caught the shock in her eyes, and before she could react pushed her with a surge of energy sending her flying back and out of the room. _You must persevere and teach the next generation. Your place-your fate is not to die here... _With another surge, he raised his arm, collapsing the wall trapping himself and Vader inside of the room.

Serra recovered in mere seconds. Her first instinct was to charge forward. She chose to surge forward, smashing her sabers against the giant pile of stone, granite, and cement. "Master!" She screamed as her blades battered the chunks sending splinters flying over head. Serra upped her speed and power, but it made little difference there was just too much blocking her. "You stubborn old man!" She closed her eyes, keeping her tears back. Cin Drallig the only person within the Jedi Temple aside from Cadus who saw her potential. The only person to give her a chance when nobody else would, she'd have been expelled from the Order years ago if it wasn't for Cin taking her under his wing.

She owed so much to him, so much she couldn't begin to fathom it. To give back for his patience, kindness, and teachings. He was beyond just her master, he was like the father she never had. The one person who backed her when nobody else would. "Master Cin..." She sniffed, having little time to mourn as a horde of Clone Troopers tore right for her. She set her sights on them, charging forward, instantly cleaving through one's chest as she swiped up taking off another's head. "Come on!" She yelled, spinning around furiously.

"It won't make a difference." Vader told Cin. The older man kept his focus on the wall of debris cutting off his zealous pupil from the coming battle "She will die as will the others. No Jedi will survive after this day!"

"That's what you think..." Cin said, turning to his left and right looking behind him as if gesturing someone or something to come out. And two people did. Both of them were Padawans, both human as well.

The first went by the name of Bene a woman of average height, dark brown hair kept up in a bun, and had light skin. She wore the attire typical of the Jedi except her boots were a dark brown rather than light. Despite her rank she had been promoted to commander during the Clone Wars. The second went by the name of Whie Malreaux a tall young man with light brown almost blonde hair, one braid hanging off of the side of his head, and had light skin. He had the rare ability of far sight and it plagued him for a long time before his master told him the future is always in motion.

Vader didn't look impressed or amused at the trio. He simply glared at them, lightly gritting his teeth. "And, what is this supposed to be?"

"Your final lesson and one you have yet to learn." Cin Drallig clasped his hilt, his blade shooting out with a crackling hiss. Two more hisses followed as both Padawans ignited their respective sabers. "How to be one with the force." The Battle Master finished, setting his jaw as he prepared to strike. He whirled to the side as Whie charged forward with a cry swinging his saber. Before Cin could even exclaim Vader tore through his chest with a vicious slash, as Whie shuttered he flew into the nearest wall.

Enraged by the savage attack Cin and Bene charged forwards both swinging their sabers with great speed and dexterity. Cin held the experience edge over both of them, he transitioned from Makashi to Shien to Djem So constantly pressing and keeping Anakin guessing. The Sith Lord batted aside the dizzying array of attacks countering with his own powerful slashes, surging kinetic energy forward.

Bene wasn't nearly as experienced as these two, but she was no slouch. She had been on the battlefields of countless planets leading the Republic to victory. She slashed and jabbed forward skewing her trajectory by a few inches hoping to press Anakin back and force him on the defensive. Versed in Makashi and Ataru she lashed out with quick and precise strikes aiming high and low, her saber seemingly moving around her as if it was a barrier. Cin attacked in sync with her keeping Anakin's vicious assault at bay with precise and carefully placed blocks drawing on Soresu, but pressed his attack utilizing Djem So to its fullest extent.

However as minutes dragged on the fight was growing into a stalemate or so it seemed. Vader a practitioner of Djem So exclusively continued to bash and batter at their defenses while Cin Drallig countered the vicious blows parrying and swaying passed the ones that shaved too close. Bene deflected the brutal strikes up and to the side, but the kinetic force behind the blows shocked her, forcing her to stumble and regain balance. Vader would dive in for the kill but Cin's timely slashes and jabs kept him from seizing the moment and soon stepping back. Bene dashed forward with a two hand grip and swung down, Vader easily evaded the strike, surging the force into his palm, he reached out.

Bene's eyes widened in terror. Her windpipe completely closed, her instincts flaring into overdrive as she dropped her saber clutching at her throat as she was held close. Cin now on his own struggled to block and parry the vicious assualt Vader unleashed with one arm! Cin strained and grunted as he each blow he blocked jarred his bones, testing his balance, forcing him to compensate. He battled back, swinging viciously and in elaborate patterns trying to press Anakin to retreat, but the Sith Lord simply battered the attacks aside, countering with a vicious stab or slash which forced Cin back. Still being choked with the force, Bene gasped struggling to force oxygen into her lungs, but her windpipe was completely shut no oxygen could enter or leave.

Cin finally mistimed a block and Vader seized his moment scything his saber into his shoulder. Cin howled in agony as his arm slackened and the smell of burning flesh entered his nostrils. Painfully he cradled his shoulder, looking up at Anakin as the Sith Lord stood over him with a dark expression marring his face, turning his focus onto Bene who struggled against Anakin to no avail her eyes welling with tears and panic as her lungs craved oxygen. Darkness creeping around the edges of her vision. "And, here is a lesson for you Cin Drallig..." Vader seized Bene off of the floor, clamping down around her entire neck until veins bulged on her forehead. "Don't underestimate my power!" Vader shouted, swinging down with his saber stabbing through Cin's stomach.

Cin coughed once his breath starting to slacken. Vader satisfied with his appearance yanked his blade out, kicking Cin down flat on his back. With his hands gripping the hole in his torso Cin couldn't guard against his next attack. Vader arced his saber downward, sweeping it viciously upward severing Cin's head from his shoulders leaving it to roll to a stop against the wall. He soaked in his victory for a moment before turning his dark gaze onto Bene.

Now, to finish you." Vader told her, clenching his hand tightly. Bene screamed silently, a horrendous crackling sounding in the room as her throat was completely crushed by Vader. She only felt pain briefly before her world darkened. Just as before he tossed her corpse aside where it rolled across the ground, Bene's eyes still wide open showing the agony and fear she experienced before her neck was crushed.

Now, Vader surveyed the carnage he left behind admiring his work. He turned heading for the door, but someone stood in his way. It wasn't a surprise.

It was a Zabrak male Jedi Knight. He used a double sided saber as opposed to the single saber and was deadly when using it. Like many Jedi he was given the rank of commander and fought on many battlefields on several planets. However, he was stationed here just a few months ago since the war was coming to an end. The Zabrak instantly went on the attack swiping outwards and flipping through the air starting the attack. Vader dodged the torrent of strikes, battering his blade against the Knight's as he pressed the attack. The Knight stepped back struggling to keep pace with the vicious offensive assault, and finally Vader spotted an opening severing the hilt in two, curved his blade downward slicing his wrists off.

The Zabrak Knight seethed in pain and shock forcing the pain down. Vader was in no mood for this though. He stabbed his saber through the Knight's torso just below his ribs. Checking the immediate radius and finding no signs of life forces Vader turned, shattering the makeshift barrier from imprisoning him, and as the Knight's body dropped with a loud thud Vader's visage slithered out the room, but a raspy voice halted him.

"Heh... Heh... You've failed..." The Zabrak's voice was harsh and raspy, it was taking everything he had to speak. "You won't kill the younglings, they're long gone Sith Lord." He wheezed once, darkness creeping at the edges of his sight, but he had to finish what he had to say. "Those who... Betray others... Betray only themselves..." His eyes fluttered once, his pain subsiding. "Heed my words-he who once was Anakin Skywalker..."

Vader turned back. Staring at the Zabrak not sensing any life force coming from him, and his eyes closed were the dead give away. Vader left a second later. And, true to his word the Knight that admonished him was very correct. There were no younglings in sight. Gritting his teeth, Vader surged through the temple looking for any stragglers and heading for the main conflict raging a good bit away from him.

* * *

><p>Shaak Ti surged through the Temple from the hangar bay. Her senses on fire as she flipped, spun. and corkscrewed across the landscape tearing through Clone Troopers with quick and elaborate hacks and slashes utilizing Ataru to overwhelm them entirely. A small part of her was pained to be cutting down the Troopers-so many of them she'd seen since birth, trained at a tender age, she risked her life more times than she could count protecting them on Kamino. <em>How could this have happened? <em>She mentally asked herself, deflecting a blast back at a horde of Clone Troopers, where it exploded sending them flying head over heels.

Frantically, she searched for Cadus-his signature. Everyone was a ripple in the force-but some were rifts and beacons in it. Cadus was a beacon in the force, one of the few signatures she could pick up without focusing too much. Lunging across the length of an entire hall, she slid to a stop on the other side of the landing, and with a grace few could ever hope to match launched herself upward in a dynamic flip, kicking her feet out as she arched downward.

Upon her landing she was faced down with at least thirty Clone Troopers. Surging the force through her body she bounded forward, sidestepping a rocket with practical ease, and spun on a tight axis. The air itself steamed and hissed as she tore through the Clone Troopers with grace and beauty, her footwork clean and concise making any Makashi master nod in approval. With another quick flip she cleaved through the last trooper's neck, sending his head flying up and away. Exhaling slowly, she surveyed the area-her tightening as she spotted several young Jedi no older than fourteen lying dead on the ground. They looked so peaceful as if they weren't murdered in such a brutal fashion.

The floor erupted beneath her, and thanks to years of experience and extreme reflexes Shaak Ti lunged up with a powerful burst of kinetic energy. Where she previously was standing shattered into thousands of pieces cement and stone blasting in every direction hurled by the velocity of whatever explosion or attack caused it. She searched for an attacker coming up, but found none and couldn't sense one, surging with power she propelled herself towards another hallway. It was just her luck it was swarming with Clone Troopers-and a unit of several more massive Clone Troopers equipped with flamethrowers. _The archives! _Her mind screamed at her. The image of Jocasta Nu flaring in front of her for a moment.

She was dead. Shaak Ti felt her plight through the force and her pain that lasted only for an instant.

_This ends now! _She charged forward, swiping forward quickly. The first Trooper was instantly floored by the precise stab, the others not going to make the same mistake swarmed her in a blitz of blaster fire. Shaak Ti focused with all of her mental prowess, and seemingly vanished. It would no doubt make any Jedi drop their mouth in awe. Shaak Ti augmented with the force entirely dashed, slipped, spun, cartwheeled, and somersaulted over and through her opposition. Gracefully gliding as she dodged blaster fire, deflecting it whenever it came too close. Using precise cuts and slashes she tore through the massive Clone Troopers, scything a flamethrower from one's arm sending it into a blind fury as it scorched a few hundred of the Troopers. She swayed passed a jet-stream of orange flames, spun a complete seven hundred and twenty degrees cleaving through the armored chest, swiftly yanking her saber free.

In the span of ten minutes over three hundred Clone Troopers were floored by Shaak Ti's amazing acrobatic prowess and precision. She exhaled once more, striding passed the dismembered and burning bodies of the unit of Clone Troopers sparing one last glance in their direction. Then her mind flared as if it was a lit with a scorching flame-dozens of life forces were cramming into one single room surrounded by thousands more! Without a second thought Shaak Ti sped down the hall, turning into a mere blur as she shot across the hallways, diving down balconies and flipping over wide gaps. She deduced that this was possibly a last stand or simply her brethren being cornered.

Her mad dashing came to a stop as she screeched to a halt, looking down from her perch. It was a sight that would be burned forever in her mind. A good two or three hundred Jedi battled back against the overwhelming numbers, but it was clear they couldn't keep this up for long. Her eyes darted suddenly spotting a trace of movement as hundreds of Clone Troopers literally fell apart, arms and legs shooting off into every direction and their heads sent soaring across the floor. Finally the blurs stopped, condensing into a shape-it was Cadus and Serra! Both of them looked furious and ready as they stood at the helm of the group of Jedi.

Just as she spotted them her senses alerted her to a dark presence making way right towards the position. Shaak Ti jerked her head to the side. If it hadn't been for being strong in the force and trained she would have snapped her neck at the speed she turned. Cloaked in black with a blue saber was the formerly known Anakin Skywalker. She prepared to engage him, but halted herself. Perhaps patience would be beneficial in this situation despite the despair many of her brethren were experiencing. Sucking in a deep breath, she suppressed her signature to barely traceable levels moving herself into a small corner.

Cadus turned his eyes boring into Vader's while Serra settled on a deadly glare. She didn't want to believe it. Her heart or mind didn't want to, and neither wanted to think along logical lines-but as she stood glaring Vader she knew it was true. It happened. Her master Cin Drallig was defeated... Slain at the hands of this Sith Lord. And, while she was a firm believer in the Jedi Code despite her mishaps in her younger days she couldn't quell the ache in her chest. The heat surging to her ears, the rage welling in her being, and the tears that wanted to fall-and tried desperately to gain their freedom, but Serra held them back. She wouldn't give this bastard the satisfaction!

"Where are the younglings?" Vader demanded darkly. "What have you done with them!?"

Cadus shook with rage. "You go so low as to kill mere children!?" He nearly roared in outrage, eyes widening as fury boiled through him seeping from his skin. "They aren't even a Padawan's level and you..." Cadus clenched his teeth. He was furious before, the Temple being invaded-the pristine rooms and halls being torn apart by a combination of sabers, blaster fire, rockets, other artillery, and force enhanced attacks. He grew more irate when he seen the bodies of boys and girls no older than thirteen littering the ground. But, this... This was something else entirely...

Vader inclined his head, staring right back into Cadus's powerful gaze. "I will show no mercy." He declared coldly. "Whether it is a man, woman, boy, girl, child, or infant I will strike them down!"

"You are beyond redemption!" Cadus yelled at him. "Even in death you will never have redemption you are true scum, Anakin!"

"I am Darth Vader!" The Sith Lord roared back at him, as if the mere mention of his former name was insulting and enough to send him into a fit of rage.

"That's really original, you know." Serra jabbed sarcastically. "Darth Vader, Darth this, Darth that, blah, blah, blah. You Sith must be really terrible at giving names or just plain stupid." She pointed one saber forward as she said this, lining it up with Vader's head. Would she love to decapitate him and kick his head into deep space. "You can call yourself Darth Jackass for all I care. Your head is going to roll the same either way."

Vader smirked slightly. "Heh... Heh..." He laughed quietly, slowly growing in volume. "HEH... HEH... HEH...!" It got louder and louder booming through the entire room reverberating off of the walls. "HAHAHAH!" It was a crazed-almost maniacal laugh. Slowly, Vader lowered his head, setting his jaw and clasping his saber tightly. The sudden outburst causing everyone around-even the Clone Troopers to look in his direction questionably not at all sure why he was laughing. "You are foolish if you think you can cut me down!" He sneered at Serra. "I've become stronger than any Jedi could hope to dream of!"

"Your arrogance will be your downfall." Cadus fired back before Serra could make a retort. "You still have much to learn, you are far from being the strongest, foolish child!"

"Not likely." Vader retorted, taking a step forward, black cloak sweeping on the floor. "I've killed hundreds of Jedi perhaps even thousands during this battle, nobody will or can defeat me!"

"With your legions of walking white trash cans!" Serra shouted, nearly doubled over in laughter. "Man, is that rich! You must really love to hear yourself talk!" She shook her head slightly, the sides of her hair smacking into her cheeks. "You Sith Lords are all cut from the same crop. Different names. Different powers. But, in the end you're all the same."

* * *

><p>Vader narrowed his eyes. Ignoring Serra's jabs slightly he surveyed the area around him. He recognized this as the very center of the temple just before one would reach the back of it. The room was once magnificent with tall pillars, glowing spires, statues of famed Jedi of the past, and was the center of all activity in the temple. However, it was now the scene of death and carnage bodies littered the floor and the once tall and powerful pillars were reduced to chunks on the floor, the spires shattered into pieces, lastly the statues of the famed Jedi were completely destroyed. It was safe to bet there were dozens of Jedi and Clone Troopers alike under the wreckage.<p>

The fights still raged on within the Temple, but Vader knew this was where the wide majority of Jedi still alive. Bravely putting up one last fight before they were all eradicated. This was the decisive moment.

He prepped to go on the attack, but a loud boom rocked him slightly. The explosion to follow knocked even himself off of his feet as the Temple roof was literally blown to smithereens, debris rained down and everyone and everything. Clone Troopers shot at the falling chunks before they could be crushed and the Jedi slashed and hefted the pieces far away from them leaving them to slam through the walls. He recovered quickly, rising up to his feet and glaring up at whoever dared to attack-his eyes widened slightly as he spotted a Republic Star Destroyer hovering overhead, the side hatch open revealing a short and green humanoid with three fingers, bristles of white hair on its wrinkled head and wore a brown robe. "Master Yoda!" Anakin shouted. "I should have known you'd stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Belong in this temple, I do!" Yoda called back down, gesturing to his sides, and like clockwork four starfighters surged around the larger ship. "Fire on the Clones, you must. Create a barrier do, you must!" Yoda ordered, surging the force through him-even Vader looked slightly alarm as a storm raged around Yoda. The old Master snapped his three fingered hands forward and down, before Vader could make a retort the Clone Troopers surrounding everyone and backing him were launched off of their feet at break neck speeds, smashing into the walls, echoing the cracking and shattering of their bones. With an opening created Yoda relaxed slightly as the four starfighters open fired on the Clone Troopers recovering.

With their spirits higher than before the remaining Jedi went on the attack Cadus and Serra leading the helm.

Shaak Ti had to admit she was surprised when she seen the very roof of the Temple being blown apart. She was even more surprised when she sensed and spotted Yoda in the Star Destroyer above. "Now's my chance!" She exclaimed to herself, sprinting from her perch above, and diving down, using the force to propel herself faster she landed in the center of recovering Clone Troopers. With a quick swing of her arm she launched them back, turning and lashing out with her saber stabbing through another Trooper's chest.

"You've finally come out of hiding!" Anakin made his presence known with a brutal swing, which Shaak Ti blocked, gritting her teeth as she slid back. "I've been looking for you Shaak Ti!"

"I am not hard to find Darth Vader!" She surged forward, the two clashing their sabers against the other, pushing against the other to gain the edge. Shaak Ti angled her saber downward, sweeping it to the side. Vader jumped back avoiding the attack that would have cleaved into his ribcage, springing back towards Shaak Ti he lashed out with a barrage of brutal and swift attacks, hacking and slashing at Shaak Ti's defenses. The female Torguta kept the assault at bay using the fast paced jabs of Ataru and fluidity of Makasashi to guide his own attacks skewing them off course by a few inches while also keeping an invisible barrier between them.

Growing annoyed, Vader surged more strength into his attacks slamming the precise grace of Shaak Ti's attacks aside, countering with a blitz of slashes and stabs forcing Shaak Ti back. However Shaak Ti was well versed in Ataru and Makashi, surging the force through her body she sprung and jumped over and around Vader's brutal and fast paced saber work, deflecting the slashes when they came too close, using the pivots in her footwork to add overall power and finesse to her movements. They clashed viciously Vader continuing to go all out with his offensive attack trying to batter and smash through her tight defenses, Shaak Ti gritted her teeth as she blocked the powerful blows-the kinetic energy not making her fall or stumble back. She was familiar with Style V and Vader dedicated himself to this form in particular.

Shaak Ti jumped up and over Anakin slashing down for his head, but the Sith Lord was quick and blocked the attack, shoving her aside as he did so. Soaring through the air Shaak Ti flipped rapidly, slamming her feet on the ground and dashed back slashing towards his legs. Vader scouted the attack in an instant, swinging his blade down to deflect it. However, it was a feint, and with a small smirk Shaak Ti angled her blade upwards, sliding her feet across the floor, Vader grunted snapping his head back and away just in time. With a powerful jump he distanced himself from the Torguta reevaluating his strategy.

Shaak Ti was well versed in Makashi and Ataru. She was fluid yet powerful in combat, her sharp and dynamic footwork allowed her to push the tempo and dynamics of a duel. She utilized Ataru to a high degree flipping, spinning, corkscrewing, and somersaulting evading swift strikes while giving her the appearance of a blur lashing out from all directions. She didn't have a total mastery like Yoda did of Ataru-but she was magnificent nonetheless. It was a true gift to see her in action. Especially now when she was surging with power moving in fractions of a second.

Nodding to himself Vader went back on the attack. He dashed towards him, slashing up towards her neck. Shaak Ti slid to the side evading the blow, and Vader sprung forward spinning one hundred and eighty degrees and stabbing forward, this time Shaak Ti raised her saber deflecting the attack and jumped back bracing herself for the next attack. Vader lunged forward, slashing down in a wide sweeping motion, analyzing Shaak Ti very carefully. Shaak Ti waited until the last second to make her move, surging the force through her, she leaped up. Vader skewed his trajectory thrusting his saber up towards her. Straining Shaak Ti threw her robe off, narrowly avoiding the saber from puncturing her spine.

Smoke sizzled over and around him as he cut through the robe with little trouble. Vader drew his arm down to go on the attack once again. But, Shaak Ti was already dashing inside his guard, hard pressed he jumped back, but she chased after him and slashed forward. On instinct Vader snapped his head to the side, growling as he felt the familiar burn of the saber tearing into his other cheek. "RAAAHHH!" He screamed, swinging his saber downward, smashing it into Shaak Ti's and launching her back several feet. Shaak Ti flipped, tucking her legs, and extended them, digging them into the floor bringing herself to a complete halt.

"You're a cunning one." Vader said inclining his head as he spoke to her. "However, that isn't going to be enough to defeat me! You know that as well as I do Shaak Ti. I could take a wild guess and say you're starting to become exhausted from using Ataru and Makashi-and while you did surprise me using both perfectly in sync, I will not be surprised again!" He slowly set his jaw. "You were once a powerful and legendary Jedi Master, now you'll be nothing more than a corpse."

Shaak Ti narrowed her eyes. She was far from done! "How..." She paused. "How... Why... Anakin... Why did you do this? How could you?"

"I am Darth Vader!"

Shaak Ti bristled. "You've turned to the Dark Side." She was trying to buy some time to regain her breath. Vader wasn't far off when he stated she was growing exhausted. Ataru was one of the physically more demanding styles requiring the wielder to call on the force to execute death defying leaps, spins, cartwheels, somersaults, and flips-this allowed the wielder to appear as if he/she were attacking from all directions even above. "I can't believe it... It pains me to say this... But... You are beyond redemption."

"There is a key difference between us." Vader glared at her, taking a step forward. "I am a necessary evil. You are an evil that needs to be vanquished!"

"Evil is evil!" Shaak Ti shouted, outraged at how shortsighted and naïve he was being. "Don't try and use sophistry to justify the crimes and atrocities you've committed today!"

"The Jedi are evil!"

"You're evil!" Shaak Ti retorted. "Two wrongs never make a right, just an excuse!"

Vader began to advance on her, as if her last statement struck a nerve. He kept his saber pointed forward, eyes boring into the Torguta master. Shaak Ti widened her stance, bracing for an attack. _I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up... _She thought, narrowing her eyes as Vader got closer and closer. She'd keep this up as long as she had to, but she had physical limitations-she could use the force, augment her body and reflexes with it, but that was only for a while. There was no way she could keep up that high speed pace forever. _And, despite my skills and experience I can't land a decisive blow... _She swallowed thickly, this was one battle she couldn't win.

"Any last words you wish to speak before I cut you down?"

"Grab my hand!" A familiar voice shouted above, Shaak Ti surged the force through her, and with the rest of her strength sent it forward battering Anakin back and into the nearest wall. She looked upward, staring into the almost frightening gaze of Cadus as he grunted, pulling her up and into the Star Destroyer. She braced herself as her stomach sunk to her legs as the massive ship boosted its engines with a magnificent roar and shot up towards the upper atmosphere.

"Are you okay?" Cadus asked. He was the only person present on this part of the ship, the other Jedi including Serra and the surviving three hundred or so were near the pilot deck of the ship were Yoda was situated. The Grand Master bringing a calm feeling to them all-all except for Serra who could only think of her now deceased master. He pressed his back against the wall, looking over Shaak Ti carefully.

"I..." Shaak Ti paused-was she okay? Physically perhaps but emotionally and mentally she was reeling. So many of her brethren were gunned down before her very eyes-thirteen year olds just on the verge of becoming an apprentice. Their excitement and awe at the prospect always made her smile, but now she could only clench her heart the direness of the situation finally settling in fully as adrenaline faded. "Thank you for saving me back there." She said softly.

"There's no need for that." Cadus waved her off with his other hand. It was his duty to see to it they were all safe, they were all his responsibility. He sighed, relaxing his form as he noticed they were just breaking the upper atmosphere it'd only be a few more moments before they were off Coruscant and in the heart of space. He reeled, the deaths of so many leaving scars all of his being-Jocasta Nu perhaps the one that left the deepest scar. "I won't allow the Jedi to be exterminated by some shortsighted arrogant child." He tried to cover up his hurt with an insult, but it didn't help. All he could see was Jocasta impaled and tossed aside like trash.

She was the furthest thing from trash!

"Well..." Shaak Ti hefted a sigh. "All is not lost."

"What do you mean the archives are either half destroyed or being ram sacked while we are speaking." Cadus looked at her critically. He fought his way to the inner holocrons where few Jedi were permitted. In this location there was forbidden knowledge such as information on the infamous Revan and the Sith King Adas who united all on Korriban turning into the very first Sith Empire, Darth Zannah the apprentice of the fearsome Darth Bane, and on Darth Bane himself. However, he was swarmed by thousands of Clone Troopers and as he cut them down hundreds at a time, more and more continued to pour in.

Shaak Ti managed a smile. It was small, barely noticeable. She fished through her pocket, showing off a small holocron or datacard one of the two. It looked very important if Cadus had to say so. "Jocasta Nu-she must have anticipated this turn of events and synced every last text of knowledge in the archives to this... She entrusted it to me. Saying we had to persevere." She'd cry if she wasn't so disciplined, but instead one tear escaped her eyes and she hastily wiped it. "I should have convinced her to come with us... If I did she wouldn't..."

It was hard for Cadus to swallow. But, Jocasta Nu was proud and stern once she made a decision she stuck with it. There was nothing Shaak Ti could have done or himself. It would only annoy the elder woman. They had to persevere just as she told them to. "That's the first good news I've heard in a very long time." He sighed, somewhat relieved. The two stayed silent as the force fields roared to life keeping them safe from the vacuum of space. They both peered at Coruscant as it grew smaller and smaller, waning from their sights.

"Master Cadus..." Shaak Ti decided to break the silence.

"Yes, Master Shaak Ti?"

"You're still holding my hand."

Cadus looked down, noting that in fact they were indeed still holding hands. In his hast he didn't even notice just how long they'd been interlocked and Shaak Ti was still gathering her breath to shove it away. He cleared his throat, releasing her hand, their fingers unlocking. "I apologize..." He supplied lamely, turning his gaze away from her.

Shaak Ti only smiled, standing to her feet. "We should go and consult with Master Yoda. If there's even the slightest chance, perhaps more of us survived and escaped."

"Sounds as good as plan as any." Cadus nodded.

* * *

><p>Fire and stacks of smoke raged above the Jedi Temple in the far distance. It was a sight he had waited to see for decades, what he spent years planning for. And, finally the day was upon him. Palpatine grinned in delight Darth Vader was doing well he could feel his apprentice surging through the temple. The battle grew in intensity as the minutes turned into hours. He didn't need to worry about any pests interfering-sending the order of martial law throughout Coruscant the Jedi Temple was thoroughly surrounded the Clone Troopers plunging inside.<p>

Slowly, he turned forward, marveling at his chambers. The battle with Windu was destructive there wasn't anything left unscathed through their conflict, and it looked as though a hurricane surged through his chambers destroying everything. However, now that some droids swept through the entire thing cleaning and fixing the wrongs it was almost back to its pristine condition barring a few missing arches from the entrances leading to other rooms. He couldn't even concern himself with the trivial matter too overjoyed that his plan despite a few changes along the way was put into motion.

He turned his focus to his desk, pressing the button to his comlink. After a few minutes of whirring a light blue image flashed to life. _Dooku... _Palpatine thought to himself hiding a scowl. "Darth Tyranus." Palpatine started calling him by his Sith title.

"Master Sidious..." The count returned in kind, giving a slightly curious look. "I've not been expecting you to contact me so soon." The former Jedi was weary if he had to be frank of Palpatine. If it wasn't for his mastery of Makashi he would have had his wrists sliced clean off followed by his head. He schooled his expression, moving onto business. He was well aware of the execution of Order 66. "The Jedi have been..."

"Some have managed to escape, but they are of no immediate concern." Palpatine replied. "You will go to the planet Mustafar in the outer rims the Viceroy of the Trade Federation Nute Gunray and his followers are meeting there. I will send my new apprentice Darth Vader shortly, things should be just about finished up here."

Dooku nodded, a slightly pleased expression crossing his face. "It would seem some have evaded attacks planet wide." He knew this because he held control over several planets and many Jedi were stationed on them. While the Jedi were caught in a bind, it would seem they were anticipating this ahead of time or were warned before hand. But, they were disoriented and many could and would be eliminated "However..." Which in turn gave them time to complete the final phase of the plan. But, that didn't mean they wouldn't strike back. "As long as Yoda and Cadus draw breath the Jedi Order will never truly be extinct..."

Palpatine considered this for a moment. The Jedi Order suffered massive casualties, while the ones on Coruscant managed to survive and almost all of them escaped the one spread over planets wouldn't be so lucky. "I will deal with Yoda when the time comes. For now we're focusing on putting an end to this and moving forward."

_Far too arrogant... _Dooku thought keeping it to himself. "It shall be done, my lord." His visage cutting out from view as the transmission ended.

Palpatine relaxed back in his seat, letting out a soft sigh. His eyes flicked towards the beacon he was speaking to Dooku through, and tapped the button a second later. There was whirring once again and the visage of Vader flared into shape. "Master. Shaak Ti, Cadus, and Yoda managed to escape along with a few hundred as well as the younglings..." The Sith Lord informed, hands resting in his sleeves. "The others weren't so lucky to escape, the archives though damaged retain their information."

"I see..." Palpatine rasped, slowly standing up to his feet. "You done well, Darth Vader. Scan the archives for every member recorded and check it with those who have been slain. I will be there within the hour, we're going to put on a demonstration for all to see." He hummed for a moment, mulling over a thought. "Afterwards you will be going to Mustafar. The Viceroy as well as his advisors will be waiting there, as well as Darth Tyranus-or as you know him as Count Dooku."

"It will be done, master." Darth Vader said bowing his head slightly. "I'll begin cross checking the archives records with the dead." His visage turned for a moment probably shouting out an order or answering a question. "I will head to Mustafar after this demonstration, but before that I need to head back home and see Padme."

Palpatine nodded slowly. "Excellent." He said with a pleased expression. "And, of course. You must make sure she isn't too rattled by this turn of events, no doubt she is if even slightly." He ended the transmission, Vader's visage phasing out of sight a moment later. "And, now for the final step to be completed in my decades long plan. It is almost a shame you couldn't be here relishing in this victory my former master." Palpatine chuckled. "How ironic it is you could save others from life, but you couldn't save yourself..."

Palplatine turned sharply, spotting several Clone Troopers walking towards him followed by his tall and blue skinned advisor. "Your transport will soon be ready, my lord." One of the Clone Troopers informed.

"That is most excellent news, trooper." Palpatine walked forward, stopping a few inches from them. "Come, let us begin the demonstration. A warning to those who dare oppose us-the Empire!"


End file.
